World Wide Magic Sapphire's POV
by Silent Phantom gal
Summary: Sapphire, here! I live in a orphanage with my best slightly crazy friend, Cat. We're not your normal nearly eighteen year olds. We're witches, who go back to the place where we got our powers every night at midnight to test our powers. What will happen when a mistake sends us into the world of Hetalia? How will we get out? Do we even want to get out?
1. Chapter 1

**_This started out as a chat but ended in this story!XD I actually think it's pretty good! Anyways I'm writingtThe story from Sappire's (my OC) POV and Neko-chan97 is writing it from Cat's (her OC) POV. So check out her side of the story too!_  
**

**Sapphire's POV****  
**

I was hanging out in my house, laying around in my living room. I watched as an albino girl with long silvery blonde hair waltzed into the room, glee showing in her ruby red eyes, popcorn in hand. She smiled at me, as she plodded next to me on the old green coach.

"I'M BACK, SAPPHIRE!" my over hyper housemate, Cat, sang.

"Be quiet, Japan's about to turn Italian!" I shushed her as the black haired nation ran on the screen with an annoyed German, and confused Italian. I brushed my long Black hair, which I was to lazy put back in a French braid today, out of my dark blue eyes as the scene unfolded. We both laught at the screen.

"PASTAAAAA~!" I imitated. If you haven't guessed we are watching the best anime ever invented, Hetalia.

"Man, I love this show,the Italians is so freaking adorable!" Cat gushed.

"I personally like our little closet fanboy, Japan." We got into our usual debate on who's the cutest character, when a stick of lightning hit close.

"EKK!" Cat squealed, leaping into my lap.

"It's ok it's just that storm that was supposed to hit. Now get off me!"

"He-he," She laughted nervously getting up off me.

"Sorry I always forget I'm like a foot taller then you." I pouted as my short height got mentioned. Another strike of Lightning hit even closer than the last. To prevent the freak out from Cat I turned the volume up as the ending song came on soon we both where singing along.

"Wei wei baba laojiu dou aru  
Wei wei mama wei wei mama  
Mukashi ni tabeta chao fan no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenai aru

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Chuugoku aru yo

Marukaite chikyuu  
Jitto mite chikyuu  
Hyottoshite chikyuu  
chuugoku aru ka

Aa hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai  
Kurenai wa shiawase no shirushi aru !"

I glanced at the clock as the song drew to an end.

"It's nearly midnight, Cat." I said. We locked eyes and suddenly jumped up and ran. I flipped off the TV and ran to my room and grabbed my backpack off my bed. In seconds I was at the front door next to Cat, her backpack already on her back. I saw she was in her normal getup a black hat with her hair hidden inside and a baggy black sweatshirt that read 'Make Pasta, Not War.' I really don't see why she does all this to hide her gender but gets all defensive if someone thinks she's a boy. Anyways, We smiled at each other before stepping out into the rain. We took off, racing each other, through the woods that made up our backyard of our cozy Ohio home. I reached the destination, touching the door about three seconds after Cat. We laught at our usual reaction to this night. I looked up at the old abandon house before ducking inside, Cat on my heels.

I guess you want an expliation. Well, Cat and I are orphans. We where in the same orphanage, I was left there as a baby, Cat got sent there when we where 3 after her parents died. We became fast friends, and by the time we turned 8 we began sneaking out together going on adventures. On one of these adventures,when we where about 10, we found this house. I know I know, you shouldn't go in a creepy abandoned house in the middle of no where, but something pulled us towards it. We checked it out not sure what we would find. When we got to the second floor we found it was nothing but a great big circle that had weird symbols around the edge and a large old fashion hand mirror. We where hetalia fangirls even then so we joked that Iggy had been here and began to chant, I even picked up the mirror. As soon as we did smoke appeared arround the circle and the mirror glowed. We both blacked out. When we woke up we noticed that everything was the same except Cat now had a sliver streak in her hair and I had a dark purple one in mine. We left there confused, but both came back the next night. We found whatever we did had given us magic powers. Yup you heard me right we're witches. We call do spells, brew potions and talk to magic creatures, the whole nine yards. We found that on midnight of the full moon, our powers where their strongest, so we always came back then to see how good we are.

We reached thecircle and set our packs down, Cat picked up the mirror. I laught as we moved around the circle casting simple spells. We didn't do much at first, just making flowers grow, makeing the candles light themselves.I still wonder how Cat can make blue roses, their almost as pretty as my midnight purple lilies. But as we got a little more complex I felt a tingle in the air as if something bad was going to happen.

As if on cue Lightning struck right outside the house making it shake.

"AHHHH!" Cat screamed, throwing the mirror in the air.

"CAT!" I yelled racing to catch the mirror.

I didn't make it.

The mirror hit the ground breaking, the cracks in the glowed brightly before the light took over the whole room and it all went black.

I felt like I was floating, I saw sliver and purple lights dance in front of my closed eyelids, almost like... Our magic. That's it our magic was healing us! But why did I hear voices? Did our magic transport us some place again?" I felt myself land and the voices grow quiet, before growing almost as loud. I slowly blinked open my eyes to see a few people standing over me, but my vision was still blurry, the voices feel almost silent.

"Wǒ de tóu ó! Where am I?" I mummered.

"Are they awake?" a voice said with a... French accent.

"Si, It appears the bellas are awake.~Ve" an Italian accent chimed.

"They will be ok, Da?" a Russian voice asked.

"Give them room, aru!" I sat up quickly. ~Ve? Da? Aru? Could I be? I looked arround at the faces of the confused, concerened and weary nations of Hetalia.

"OH MY GOD!" Cat squealed. The nations clutched their ears. America was the the first to recover.

"Man, you got a set of lungs! Mind telling us what going on since it's kinda strange for a guy and chick to come falling from the celling?" oh crap he thought Cat was a boy.

"I'M NOT A BOY!" She screamed jumping to her feet her hat sliding off her head. I sigh also getting up.

"I'm Sapphire and this is Cat, my slightly crazy housemate." I said wondering where the heck to start.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next chapter Is Here!**_

The nations stated introducing themselves, but Cat was getting borad. Before we really could do anything else, Cat spotted something that caught her attention.

"UNICORN!" She ran at the poor thing scaring everyone in the room. She started petting it. I chuckled as everyone stared at her like she was retarted.

"Y-You can see them?" Arthur questioned, a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Of course!" I answered, plucking the soft mint colored bunny out of the air, " What kind of witches would we be if we couldn't?" A large groan sound behind us, I turned to see America, have his face in his hands.

"Great, either they hit their head when they appeared or we have two more people as nuts as Iggy!" I growled drawing attention to myself. I let my magic move into my hands making them glow dark purple. I saw America's eyes widen.

"Hehe, cool trick bro." He chuckled nervously as he and a few others backed up.

"Maybe I can help you open up your damn eyes for once." I snarled, I can't stand people who think I'm lieing about my magic.

"ostendam vobis!" I cried, my magic wafted away from hands like smoke. It moved slowly towards each of England's friends and wrapped around them. As it did they faded into view for the other nations. I heard startle gasp as I dropped my arm again snuggling with Flying Mint Bunny.

"Iggy, you were telling the truth?" America asked.  
"Yes, I would never lie about them." England scoffed.  
"Yeah, Alfred, are you an idiota?" Cat snapped, stil petting Uni, "You can't even see your own twin brother half the time"  
"You can see me?" Canada asked.  
"You're to cute to not see" I smiled, going over to give a hug. But before I reached him a voice stopped me

"Ah it's comrade Matvey." It was a calm childish voice and at the same moment a huge shadow washed over Cat and me. I turned to see Russia standing over me with is signature smile and his pickax in hand. I smile up at him.

"Hello, Ivan!" I said.

"Hi, Ivan!" Cat sang letting go of the unicorn. He looked at us with surprise before is smile grew bigger.

"You will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"hmmm, No thanks." I said cheerfully with Cat shacking her head no.

"But we can still be friends right, Ivan?" Cat asked. Russia looked dumbfounded. I turned around to see most of the nations had their jaws on the floor.

"What?" I asked the nations, "We can't me friends with Ivan."

"H-How are you not afraid of him?" squeaked China.

"Cause we think of him as a brother?" Cat said, I nodded.

"And why are you so scared of cute little Ivan?"

"BIG BROTHER'S MINE!" A voice yelled from the conner. I knew what was coming and ducked. Just in time to as a knife came slicing throught the air from the shadows, imbedding itself in the wall. Belarus walked out of the shadows glaring at me. I did the logical thing.

"CRAZY BITCH!" I took off towards the door, only to hit someone coming into the room. My momentum caused me to land ontop of them. I looked down, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. Silky black hair, deep dark brown eyes, dark red blush taking over his pale skin. Yup Fuck my Luck! I jumped off, the flustered Japan.

"Watashi wa, Nihon-san, gomen'nasai!Watashi o yurushitekudasai!" I spoke pulling him up, but of course he ended up an inch away from my face. I could feel his cool breathe on my hot, blushing skin, before he jumped back.

"I-It's fine.. Um" he said still very fluster.

"My name is Sapphire." I said tucking my hair behind my ear, Ugg I have to remember to put it up it's so annoying down.

"It is fine Sapphire-san." I turned back to the others. Cat had a knowing smirk on her face, I shot my 'you-say-anything-you'll-die' glare at her insuring that she would be quiet. I looked at the nations noticing Belarus was out cold, huh I probally have Cat to thanks for that.

I sat down at the table and moitioned for Cat to sit next to me. We talked in whispered tones deciding what to tell them for a few minutes before we came to an agreement. We turned back to them at the same instance the door opened again. I watched as Romano and Spain walked in. Cat stood, gaining everyone's attention and pointed at Romano. Oh crap

"SEXY BEAST" She yelled, and was going to glomp him, but I stopped her.  
"No" I said.  
"But, it's the sexiest italian in the WORLD" Hse whinnied.  
"No" I said, trying to keep the smile off my face.  
"What does she want to do?" Romano asked, thoroughly confused by us even being here.  
"To hug you" I said, finally letting the smile form.  
"CAN I PLEASE HUG YOU?" She begged.  
"...o..kay" then said Italian was tackled by an overly excited albino.  
"I can die happy now" She said as came and stood by me. I opened mymouth to finally give an expliation, when The laught cut in.

"ohonhonhonhonhon! It would appear little Romano has an admirer~" I froze not trusting myself to speak, Cat didn't have the same quarrel.

"EKKKK! RAPIEST! SAPPHIRE PROTECT ME!" She screamed jumping behind me.

"Aww, the belle dame, is afraid of Big brother France. What about you, my cher la beauté?" oh no he had that face, the one fangirls everywhere referred to as France's rape face.

"AHHHH! WHY ARE YOU HIDING BEHIND ME?! YOUR OLDER AND BIGGER TOU PROTECT ME!" I yelled jumping into her arms. She ran behind England where we both coward.

"Why are you both afraid of Big Brother?" France said. I peaked around England, Cat doing the same on his other side.

"YOU ARE A PERVERTED RAPIEST WHO SHOULD BE SHOT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE! NOW STAY AWAY FROM US!" We said in perfect unison, before ducking back behind Iggy, or we tried. As soon as the words left our mouths a hand grabbed me by the back of my shirt lifting me up. I saw it was only Germany so I let him carry me over to the table, as did Cat who was in his over hand.

He plodded us down, me next to Japan, Cat next to Romano, who she was hugging again, I couldn't really tell if he liked it or not cause even though he was trying hard to get her off of him, he was blushing hard and didn't call her any fowl names. I glanced over at Japan only to see him glancing at me. Memories of our meeting that didn't happen long ago flooded my mind causing me to look away.

"Ok, you two, explain!" Germany all, but growled. Oh no I saw that silly grin on Car's face that shows just how Italian she really is.

"Well, ya see, I am in love with Lovino, and do not care what you think of me." Cat said."If ya have a problem with it I will stab you with El Rico" She pulled a pair of black handled scissors from her boot, which proped on the table. I gagged at the blood that stained the blades. One of the things I'm not good with is blood, I will either pass out or throw up if I see blood. I threw my shoe at her head, she flinched as if it really hurt. Good.

"Cat, that is not what he ment" I glared.

"I was just saying how madly in love with South Italy I am...and now they are probably wondering how I know about them, well maybe we should tell them they are an anime."

'_Cat shut up!' _I thought, glancing nervously at the confused nations, but of course she didn't notice.

"Or, maybe I should just run, or I could show them the DVD of 'Paint it white' I have in my backpack," _'If you don't shut up I will strangle you!' _I began to glare at her hoping to gain her attention and get her to be quiet, sadly she didn't notice.

"maybe we should just get the mirror and... go... back..." She trailed of when she saw the broken shards of the mirror on the table.

"That's probably the sharp pain in my side" Wait... WHAT? I stood, glanceing worriedly at her side and saw the black material had gained a reddish tilt and a slight smell of metal hung in the air. Oh God I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Cat?" I asked my voice slightly shaking.

"Ow, how did I not notice a large cut on my side? Sapph, am I an idiot for not seeing this?" She moved her arm and I saw the stain was getting bigger my the second, not good not good at all. I felt the world tilt and the buzzinend entered my ears, NO! I'm not going to pass out when she's like this! She slumped over, passed out

"CAT!"

_**I hope it's good? Please I know people are reading this could you please review? Pretty please?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hehe this stories getting pretty good!**_

I froze for a split second before jumping forward to lay her on the ground. The nations looked scared but confused on what to do.

"Why isn't her magic helping the bleeding?" I muttered to myself struggleing to pull her shirt up. I soon saw why. There where large pieces of glass sticking out of the cut.

"Don't just stand there help me!" I yelled at the nations. In seconds Germany was next to me and Italy ran from a conjoined room with bandages, tweezers, thread and a needle, handing them to the German. I moved away as he set to work. I sat back down, putting my head between my knees breathing hard. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Japan with a concerned look on his face. I would of smiled if not for the black spots swimming into my vision.

"Are you ok, Sapphire-san?"

"N-No I'm Hemaphobic." I said weakly.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked. I smiled faintly fighting the darkness.

"It means I have an irrational fear of blood." I whispered as Cat sat up. Huh I didn't notice that the stitches and bandages where done. She looked at the small pool of blood around her and then up at my pale face.

"I'm fine go ahead." she said a weak smile on her face. I tried to smile, nodding my head slightly, before passing out.

I blinked open my eyes slowly to see the room was dark except for the light coming from the large TV that all the nations where gathered around. I watched as Italy was shown in his silly alien costume he made.

"Hey! Why did you start with out me?!" I cried. Everyone jumped and turned around. Cat paused 'Paint it White.'

"Cause after I explained that your anti-vampire,"

"I'm Hemaphobic, not Anti-vampire!" She just continued on like I made no comment.

" and knocked Prussia out for tying to touch you, Germany wouldn't let me wait for you to wake up to explain what was going on, so I popped this in cause I couldn't think of a way to explain that they're an anime in our world so I'm showing them, and much to my pleasured surprise, the minor nations have never seen or heard this story before."

I smirked evilly as she hit play and I plodded down in between her and Japan again. I giggled as the story played out much to the embrassment of Major nations, and the amusement of the minor nations, Cat and I. Seriously even Hong Kong was trying hard not to laugh. I got into as always. Cat and I began yelling at random points.

"Kick the frog's ass England!"

"Go Russia!"

"Cause China's awsome like that, duh Iggy!"

"Don't be so mean Germany, Let poor little Italy eat!"

"VEGAS BABY!"

"No don't try cooking Iggy it just isn't good!"

"Don't bash England's cooking when your worse at it then him, Cat!"

"Germany stop being so pessimistic!"

"Just let Sealand a nation already!"

"BAD ASS ALIEN SMACK DOWN!"

"WTF! Rome what's wrong with you?"

"Awsome Italian Drawing powers Activate!"

"Is it just me or does the alien chick look like Belarus?"

"That would explain why Belarus is psycho..."

It was a little strange with the nations there giving us strange looks, ecpesiolly when we tried to mimic the ending dance we're actually getting better. After it was over then minor nations looked at Italy with disbelief.

"Are you telling me with Italy we would all be white blobs by now da-ze?" Korea asked. The major nations nodded.

"I knew Italy could do it!" Cat said squeezing the poor dude.

"Cat, release!" I said prying her off the nation.

"Now that we know about Hetaria why don't you terr us how you got here?" Japan asked.

We explained our story and how we got here.

"Well then we will help you get home but I have to ask you to leave at the moment since this is a world meeting." Germany said.

"Aww I wanted to watch the meeting!" Cat whined. I felt like agrueing to but I knew he was right.

"Ve~ I'll keep the bellas company!" Italy said running towards the big double doors, that lead out of the hall. He was about to throw open the doors when he got flung back. Please tell me that this isn't what I think it was... I walk towards the door ignoring the crying Italian. I placed myhands on the door and it glowed purple, as well as the most of the other doors and all of the windows, but they also glowed silver. I pulled my hands back quickly, I don't want to absorb Cat's magic that would be bad, very bad. The doors and windows still glowed faintly.

"Aw crap!" Cat moaned. I nodded much to the confusion of the nations.

"Care to explain why the door decided to drop kick my fratello?" Romano asked.

"When we arrived our magic caused a force field to form around the possible exits." Cat explained

"Then why don't you just break the force field then, aru?"

"This only happened once before and it's almost impossible to break and even if we broke it there's a huge chance that using that much magic will but us in comas." I sighed.

"We have to let it wear off on it's own..." Cat said.

"How long does that take, a few hours?"

"ummm three to five days..." I said.

An explosion might as well gone off. Everyone started talking at once. I let them argue for a while longer before jumping on the table with Cat and we both let out a long whistles, gathering everyone's attention. As soon as I did I noticed Prussia was trying to look up my skirt.

"First..." I started glaring at Prussia, "PREVERTED PIG!" Supeisingly Cat's voice joined in with mine, but I was to busy jumping off the table and using his head like a spring board.

"Now that the two prevs are taken out," Cat started. I glanced over to see a knocked out France. Oh I get it now, stupid preverts... Wait are we their new targets? I shuddered at the thought, I'll have to talk to Cat about it later.

"We're not completely helpless, the three rooms that we can get through to are a kitchen, the restrooms and the medical supplies room. We can summon stuff into the room as I proved with the TV and DVD player. So the only real problem is you guys have to put up with each other!" Cat said.

"I don't care what fits you got into in the past and I know I can't stop all the fights from happening but I want you to at least try, please!"

The nations looked at each other and grudgingly nodded.

"So what do we do now?" someone asked. Cat's eyes locked with mine and we smiled.

We went to opposite corners of the room and faced eachother.

"Circuli sunt

enim simul semel cum non verba mutavit

nos frui tempore simul

non quam diu erit durat" We chanted our magic swirling together, blinding everyone. When it faded, everyone where in pjs, their clothes folded in their arms. Mine was a tighish dark blue tee shirt and a pair of white fannal pants with differentcountry flags all over them. In the middle of the room was a Kareoke machine and DJ station. Over in the corner was a fully stocked bar and their was a pile of sleeping bags and pillows laid in a row along the wall, decorated with each nation's flag. Mine was pale blue with my Canada mochi stuffed animal and my pillow with the axis power on it.

"PARTY TIME!" We yelled, at the surprised nations.

_**I like writing this story with Neko-chan! If anyone is wondering all the little shouts during the movie was what happened when my friends showed me 'Painy it white' for the first time. It was also my first time watching anything from hetalia :,) good times good time. Ok you know the drill REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Party Time!**_

"I'll go cook!" Cat said. I felt all the blood rush out of my face.

"NOO!" I yelled causing the nations to jump and Cat to pout.

"Awww, but I want to!" Cat whined.

"I don't want to, see the kitchen to explode, die of food poisoning or meet any of your 'pets' that you make!" They all stared at me.

"...what?" Germany asked.

"She's a worse cook then England." I said, ignoring the miffed outburst from both England and Cat.

"Pfft! I don't think anyone can be a worse cook then Angleterre." France scoffed.

"Has he ever sent 20 people to the hospital after they tasted his cooking?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes." Now time to pull a fast one on him. I looked into his smug eyes.

"Has he ever blown up the kitchen and the rest of the first floor, while trying to fry an egg?" France's eyes got big as did most of the nations.

"um... No."

"I don't think he ever made a beast while making pizza?"

"It was lasagnas, and Steve wasn't a beast!"

"It was walking across the plate, had eyes, breathed and bit my finger, I call it a beast!"

The nations were very pale.

"He was before we had magic to." I added.

"All who think that Cat should never be in the kitchen, raise your hand,aru." Cat pouted as the nations all raised their hands.

"Who would like to make dinner, then?" Cat asked. Several different people raised their hands. I looked around.

"I'll make dinner tonight with China if that's ok?" I said, they looked uneasy.

"Are you going to make Pad Mu Grop Tua Gnaw? And Budyn?" Cat asked, nearly drolling at the thought.

"I guess I can if you want." After that China pulled me into kitchen.

"I don't known what those two dishes are?" He confessed. I smiled as I began pulling out ingredients.

"I learned a few years back about my family and found I'm pretty multicultural, to learn more about my backround I stated cooking traditioal dishes from several of my blood countries. Pad Mu Grop Tua Gnaw is a traditional Thai dish made of out pork,been sports and a special sauce. Budyn is a polish dessert that is very simular to pudding." I explained. He looked curious. We worked in silence for a while before he asked,

"Where else are you from, aru?" I smiled.

"I was born in America. Blood wise, I'm from Scottland, the Phillipenes, Germany, Austria, Poland, Thailand, Russia, Greece, Ireland, Hong Kong, Italy, both North and South, a few places in Africa, Brazil, France, Spain, Fiji, and Korea." I listed out.

"And how many dishs can you cook from each?"

"I can cook several dishes from all of them except Brazil, Africa and Spain, I'm still learning in those."

"That's very impressive especially for a girl your age." I smiled at the compliment. We worked in silence for a few more minutes before we both finished and grabbed who knows how many large platters.

"I'll race you!" I whispered to China. He smiled. We took off out of the kitchen door, careful to make sure not to drop our food. We Laid the food on the table in recorded time, setting the table as we went. When we stopped we where both panting and the conference table was now covered in wonderful food. I looked around the room and saw France passed out in the corner, a large lump on his head, Hungary on her sleeping bag, nursing a bloody nose, and Italy clinging to Germany. I raised an eyebrow at Cat.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"Probably not." I sighed.

" Dig in!" I told the other nations, sitting in my (now) normal spot between Cat and Japan. As I sat down everyone started to talk. I kept glancing at Japan, before blushing and looking away. Why was it so hard to talk to him!

As soon as the meal was done, Cat and I waved our hands and the dishes disappeared into the kitchen washed and put away.

It was six now by the clock on the wall.

"I bet twenty bucks you by eleven, 90% of the people will be passed out from alcohol." Cat whispered. I smirked.

"Your on They'll be gone by ten."

_**(the line is Canadian =( lucky line)**_

I lost, but I wasn't sure if Cat won either. Everyone who could drink did and out of all of them only Russia didn't pass out by 10:30. As the last of the nations went to bed, I crawled into my sleeping bag. I was just about to drift of to sleep, when I heard whimpering. I shot up and looked around, my protective side going into overdrive. I saw a familiar pasta and tomat bag shaking.

"Cat." I mummered jumping up, running to the corner she was sleeping in. I frowned at the all too familiar sight of Cat, crying if here sleep, noices that might be words coming out of her mouth, her arms wrapped around her chest in pain.

"Cat, wake up! Sweetie, it's a dream! It's just a dream!" I kept saying over and over again stroking her hair. She tossed and turned. I knew what was going on, but I knew trying to wake her up at this point was useless. She had to go through all of it before she could wake up. I held her my arms, rocking her back and forth gently. I whipped away the tears on her face, letting a few run down my face.

It was hard to believe she's older then me most times, from the way she acted, but it was ever harder to believe that she's been through so much more than me. I never want to feel something like that and I would never wish something like that on anyone else, not even France.

She let out a strangled cry as she sat up straight.

"Hey, hey! It's ok." I soothed pulling her back into my arms.

"Y-you don't need to do this, Sapph." She whispered not looking at me.

"Cat, are we really,going to have this talk again?" I asked, no answer.

"Cat, Your my best friend, I'm here for you no matter what hour, no matter what's going on! You don't need to act brave for me!" I said pulling her face so she would look at me. Her ruby eyes showed in the darkness. She fought the tears from spilling over in her eyes.

"It's nothi-"

"Don't you dare say it's nothing!" I said firmly, I began the usual talk I gave her when this happened, "I don't care what, that hag, Miss. Duff, pounded into your head. Crying does not mean your weak! Your not worthless, filth, useless, or any other foul words she send your way. She was our guardian at the orphanage, she should of done what I am when you woke up screaming, inserted she hit you! You watched your parents die, of course it scared you mentally."

'_and physically.' _I added in my head as she clutched her chest. She sent a weak smile up at me.

"I don't knew what I would do without you, Sapph. Your the bast friend a girl could have!" She said finally letting it all out. I let her cry into my chest, as I rubbed her back and whispered into her ear. After about have an hour she was cried dry. She hiccuped softly before standing up.

"Thanks, Sapphire." She whispered. I stood up and walked back to my own sleeping bag.

"Good night. And Cat just don't blow anything up ok?" She nodded. After these episodes she always went and found an isolated corner and stayed up the whole night, thinking...at least I hope she's just thinking. I closed my eyes and let myself slip into a dreamless sleep.

_**(this line is named Benjamin Pratt the Third)**_

I woke up to a ear percing scream and a large thud. I shot up out of my bag and ran towards the noice followed by the nations. I burst into the kitchen and took in the scene. Cat was panting on the the edge of a meltdown, staring at an unconscious France. His nose was bleeding and he seemed to be clutching his ribs in pain. A knife lay near him. I understood what happened at once.

"Cat calm down!" I said running up to her, ignoring the scared nations.

"Your in the world meeting room's kitchen, that's France! I'm here with all the other nations. No one is going to hurt you." I helped her to her sleeping bag. I casted a calming spell on her and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

"... What just happened?" I turned to Canada and the others.

"Cat had a nightmare last night and went off to think. She must of feel asleep. France went to cook breakfast and saw her. He went to wake her up with a knife in his hand. She was half asleep when she saw this and it brought back very bad memories. And since she just had a nightmare about it last night, she freaked." I explained.

"What happened to her?" America asked, "what where the nightmares of?"

"It's not my story to tell, but I will tell you this. Don't bring it up, she'll tell you when she's ready." I sat down stocking her hair humming to help calm her down. I glanced back up at the nations that had yet to move. I smiled.

"She'll be fine, watch when she wakes up she'll be the same crazy otaku she was yesterday. Ther's really nothing you can do at this point." They all nodded shooting a few more concerned glances at Cat before they went off by themselfves. I sat there for an hour before I got up to go do stuff.

I finally noticed Cat sit up, but I also noticed she grabbed her left wrist in pain. My eyes narrowed. I walked quickly to her.

"Cat! I thought you stopped that!" I cried trying not to let my fear come into my voice. She flinch. The nations looked at us.

"I'm sorry"She whispered.

"No, you're not." I snapped, "If you were you wouldn't do it"

"I can't help it!" She screamed, tears streaing down her face. "It's the only way the pain lessens" My heart broke at her face.

"Cat..." I put her hand on her shoulder, but she shot up, and ran into the conected bathroom and locked herself into a stall.

"I want it to stop" she said softly, but it echoed through the silent room. "I want the memories to go away"

I turned away from the nations, unwilling... Unable to answer their questions. They wouldn't give up, thought, I finally snapped.

"Cat may of acted like a little girl when she showed up, but she's older than me, by 8 monthes. I may act more mature, but I'm not!" I snapped. Tears formed in my eyes, and swallowed the lumb that formed in my throat.

"She's been through more than any normal human should experience. The cheery Italian girl you met, is a mask for the scared, broken girl inside. Both of them are the real her. No matter how much I tell her she's wrong she still thinks she's useless, filthy freak.a-and I don't know what do!" I cried. The nations looked at each other, not sure what to do either.

_**Sad chapter is Sad :(**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't worry this chapter isn't sad.**_

* * *

I sat in the corner reading one of the Hetalia doujinshi from Cat's backpack. I was almost drooling at the sight of Canada and Prussia on the bed. Ok I like PruCan, so what! I made sure that only Hungary saw the actual material. Hungary was looking through all the different pairings we had, she started with USUK and UKUS, moved to GerIta, and was now on RusChu. Poor nations I think they are in for hell when she started pairing them up in real life.

I'm sure your wondering why I'm not trying to get Cat out of the bathroom. Well after she freaks she wants to be alone until her Monophobia kicks in, which should start the freak out about...

"AHHHHHHHH!"

... Now.

I ran to the bathroom, knowing what to do, but feeling no less concerned. I heard hyperventilating comeing from one of the stalls. I knew she wouldn't open the door now, she was to far lost, so I broke it down probalaly breaking a toe along with it. There she sat on the floor of the stall, in a weak fetal position. I yanked her to her feet.

"Cat! Snap out of it!" She seemed not to even notice me. I saw the tears weld in her eyes and felt my heart shatter. She usually didn't take this long to come out of it.

"Cat! Your not 3, your 18! Your not even in our world! Remember we got pulled into Hetalia! The nations are here, and it's me, Sapphire, your best friends." she just kept on whimpering. I took a deep breathe knowing there's only one way to get her out of this.

"I'm sorry Cat." I whispered before pulling back my hand.

SMACK

She blicked her eyes quickly. She raised a hand to the red spot on her check shaped like my hand.

"Sapph.." She whispered before hugging me tightly, sobbing slightly.

"It's ok Cat, I'm here and all the nations are really worried in the other room." I soothed.

Just then,Romano entered the bathroom, looking concerned.

"You ok, Cat?" She smiles softly at him. I swear I saw a blush form on his cheeks.

"Yeah, my monophobia just acted up." He looked confused, again. I rolled my eyes.

"She's afraid of being alone."

"Oh... Hungary told me to show you this, she said you would know what it ment." He held up an empty beer bottle from last night. Cat eyed the bottle in his hands, her eyes lighting up.

"Our Song or Spin the bottle?" I asked her, seeing how her cheery personality had already returned, much quicker then normal.

"Both!" We ran out of the bathroom, dragging Romano with us. Our sudden happiness made the nations jump.

"Are you ok, Cat-San?" Japan asked

"Yeah I just had a small panic attack due to my monophobia."

All the nations looked confused.

"The fear of being alone." She clarified.

"You both have some pretty werid phobias." Japan observed. Cat smirked as I grined like an idiot.

"EMBRACE THE WEIRDNESS!" I yelled tackling Japan to the floor. I smirked standing up and helping him up, ignoring he had returned to a red stuttering mess. All the nations looked shocked.

"She'll do that if you call her or anything about her weird." Cat said, before grabbing the bottle from my hands.

"Time for party games!" Cat sang.

"Bottle, or Song first?" Cat asked turning to me.

"Our Song!" She knew I loved this game.

"Our what?" America asked stupidly.

"Our Song." I said rolling my eyes.

"You sit in a circle and one person spins a bottle, the spiner has to then go up and sing a song about the relationship between them and the person the bottle landed on." Cat smirked, after explaining.

"I also might of spiked the beer last night so if we played this you would have to do it and you have to pick Truefully." I said, ignoring the noice of disapproval. Cat jumped around pushing nation after nation into a circle.

"I'll go first!" Cat announced. She spun the bottle hard, watching it spin round and round. It stopped on... France. He winked at her and She growled but the potion kick in. She moved in a trance almost. She push Romano and me on stage, drag the BTT over and sitting them right in front of the stage before starting the song. Huh why did she drag us up here. Then the music started to play. Oh! This should be fun!

**Take a hint by Victoria Justice**

Sapphire_,_ _Cat_**_,_ **Romano**, All_,__ Cat and Sapphire_**

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right  
_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite_  
_But it always seems to bite me in the –_

_**Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot**_  
_**You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not**_  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**  
**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**  
**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**  
**I think you could use a mint**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**  
**La, La, La….**  
**T-take a hint, take a hint**  
**La, La, La….**

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
**_And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped_**  
**_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_**  
**_Oh!_**

**Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips**  
**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**  
**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**  
**I think you could use a mint**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**  
**La, La, La….**  
**T-take a hint, take a hint**  
**La, La, La….**

**What about "no" don't you get**  
**So go and tell your friends**  
**I'm not really interested**  
**It's about time that you're leavin'**  
**I'm gonna count to three and**  
**Open my eyes and**  
**You'll be gone**

**One.**  
**Get your hands off my—**  
**Two.**  
**Or I'll punch you in the—**  
**Three.**  
**Stop your staring at my—**  
**Hey!**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**  
**I am not your missing link**  
**Let me tell you what I think**  
**I think you could use a mint**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**

The BTT trio moved to the emo corner as soon as we finished. Applause echoed throught the room.

"So who's next?" I asked, America held out his hand.

"The hero wants a turn." I rolled my eyes, but handed him the bottle nonetheless. It spun, I watched amused as it slowly came to a stop on England. America blushed before going into his own little trance. I squealed as I recognized the song. I think England knew it to because he was beet red.

**I'd lie by Taylor Swift**

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_  
_He tells me about his night_  
_And I count the colors in his eyes_  
_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_  
_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs_  
_And.._

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him,_  
_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_  
_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him,_  
_I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_  
_My god if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything_  
_But my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is_  
_My god he's beautiful_  
_So I put on my make up_  
_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him_  
_If you asked me if I love him_  
_I'd lie_

The song faded into pure silence. America was blushing enough to make Any of Spain's tomatoes envious before bolting off stage, into the kitchen followed by a pink Brit. I lay down the camera I pulled out before he began singing.

"Aww USUK in it's finest!" Cat squealled doing a fangirl swoon

"Actually since America basicly called himself the girl in their relationship with the song I say it's UKUS" I corrected.

"Yeah your right!"

"Um what are you talking about, bellas?" Italy asked. Cat pulled down a large diagram that appeared from nowhere.

"Pairing consite of a uke and seme." She paused at the confused looks.

"Ukes bottom. Semes top." I deadpaned causing most of the nations to blush.

"Anyways, most pairings don't give an order to witch is witch just combining the two names, but USUK and UKUS is one of the exceptions."

"USUK, America is the Seme and England is the Uke and vise versa with UKUS." I finished

"Umm what other pairings are there for Hetalia?" Hungary asked, kinda excited.

"The ones we support and ship are..." Cat tailed off letting me jump in.

"Spamano, Spain and Romano, Prucan, Prussia and Canada, GerIta, Germany and Italy, USUK, and RusChu, Russia and China." I said with a smile and the blushes blooming on the mentioned countries faces. Cat frowned

"I hate Spamano!" She whinnied.

"WHAT! Why don't you like me and mi poco de tomate, together?" Spain wailed hugging Romano.

"Bastard! Get off did you not just hear the song I just sang?" Romano said prying Spain off.

"As for Spain's question, she doesn't like them because she's in love with Romano." Romano blushed and looked away

"SI!" She said smiling at us, a dark silver arua, similar to Russia's appeared behind her. All the nations looked uneasy as I sweat dropped. Wait! I can do that now?! Sweetness!

"Back to the pairings," I said making Cat come back to the real world, "There's Greece and Japan, Turkey and Greece, Spain and Romano, Britain and America, Germany and Italy, France and Britain, America and Russia, Russia and Lithuania, Russia and China, Canada and Prussia, Canada and France, Prussia and Hungary, Prussia and Austria, Japan and Turkey, The Ottoman Empire and Greece, Prussia and Germany, America and Canada, Italy and Romano-."

"Woah, Woah! What were those last three?" Romano asked sounding alittle disturbed.

"Aw, Germcest, Amercest, and Itacest." Cat giggled at the disturbed looks on all of the faces in the room.

"You would be suprised how many people like pairing America and Canada, Italy and Romano, and Germany and Prussia up." America and England walked back into see everyone looking like ripe tomatoes, with the exception of Italy, Romano, Prussia, Germany and Canada, who all turned an instresting shade of green. Canada was moving away from his brother.

"Do we want to know?" They asked. All the nations spoke their head no. Cat squealed. I looked at her as if she lost her mind. She pointed at America and England. I noticed their hands where intertwined.

"EKKKK!" I squealed with Cat this time. They blushed, but didn't drop hands. I tossed the bottle up in the air and Germany caught it.

"I'm guessing it's my turn." He said a small blush forming on his face, he spun it and I had to hid a smirk as I saw it glow faintly silver and come to a halt in front of Italy. Germany's blush grow but before he could do anything the trance over took him. I smiled as the music started to play it was one of my favorite songs. If Germany ever finds out Cat made the bottle stop on Italy, she might not survive.

**Paralyzed By Big Time Rush**

_You, you walked into the room_  
_On a Friday afternoon_  
_That's when I saw you for the first time_  
_And I was paralyzed_  
_I had a million things to say_  
_But none of them came out that day_  
_'cause I was never one of those guys_  
_That always had the best lines_  
_Time stopped ticking_  
_My hands keep shaking_  
_And you don't even know that_

_I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_Now I learned a lot from my mistake_  
_Never let a good thing slip away_  
_I've had a lot of time to look back_  
_And my only regret is_

_Not telling you what I was going through_  
_But you didn't even know that_

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_As the years go by I think about you all the time, whoa_  
_If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you_

_You walked into the room_  
_On a Friday afternoon_

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed, you got me tongue-tied_  
_Paralyzed, paralyzed, now I'm frozen inside_  
_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

Right now it looked did look as if Germany was paralyzed as Italy strode onto the stage, his eyes wide.

"I...uh...um..." Germany stammered. Italy didn't give him time to react, before he tackled him to the ground crushing their lips together. I felt blood drip down my face. Crap... I pinch my nose trying to stop the bleeding. Suddenly there's a box of tissues in front of me. I pull on out using it to stop the flow of blood. Ugg I feel a little dizzy, stupid hemaphobia! I look over to see Japan holding the box of tissues one also placed around his nose.

"Thanks." I whispered as Germany and Italy got off the floor. He blushed and nodded. As soon as the room calmed down I tossed the bottle again. It landed with out anyone catching it and rolled slowly back to my feet. I noticed the soft sliver glow around it agian. I glared at Cat though I didn't mind.

"My turn then." I sent the bottle spinning. It finally stopped... On Japan. I froze, but I felt my brain go fuzzy I see myself walk to the machine and hit a song. The song began to play. I blushed. I took a deep breathe if I have to do this I might as well go full out. I swayed my hips to the music raising my hands above my head. I lowered them peering at Japan through my eyelashes, he was frozen and red as a cherry.

"Wow, we kicked her into flirt mode!" I heard Cat say, but I was to busy with the music.

**Notice me by Alexa Ray Joel**

**_"I was once a girl and-_**

**_Now I am a young woman_**

**_I've blossomed and I've sprung _**

**_with all my Might" _** I jumped off the stage at this point and began weaving my way throught the nations, swaying my hips suggestively.

_**"Ain't it kind of Intriguing**_

_**Thing for that I'm feeling?**_

_**Seems as though they happen over night**_" I was in front of Japan now, leaning forward, probalay showing off more cleavage then I should.

_**" So now that I'm not Reclusive**_

_**Please don't find me intrusive**_

_**Tell my that your flattery is so Ex-clu-sive~"**_ I giggled as I circled him like a predator around prey, his eyes near leaving mine.

_**"Notice me, Notice me,**_

_**Notice me, Notice me!**_

_**Face it baby, You need me!**_

_**Don't Pretend you don't see me honey~"**_ I moved forward so I was almost pressed against him. I didn't know someone could turn that color of red? I put my brightest smile on my face, tilting my head to one side.

_**"Can't you catch that I'm smiling?**_

_**Ain't it kind of Beguiling**_

_**Cause you know that smile is all for you?"**_ I turned around swiftly, walking slowly away swaying my hips again. All eyes in the room followed me.

_**"I can light up a room now,**_

_**I can light a good tune now**_

_**I could be most popular if This-were- high-school!"**_ I laughted at the dumb-found experisions on the countries faces. I turned back to Japan.

_**"Yes, it's rather Alarming**_

_**When you tease me, it's charming**_

_**go on, Keep me guessing- cause it's quite dis-ar-ming~"** _I gently stroked his check at these words, feeling the warmth coming off of them. I moved back again with a small shimmy, before raising my arms over my head and going back to swaying my hips.

_**"Notice me, Notice me,**_

_**Notice me, Notice Me!**_

_**If your happy you found me-"**_ I turned back grabbing his hands and giving him a little spin.

_**"Notice me, Notice me**_

_**Notice me, Notice me!**_

_**How you maintaining your cool around me?"**_ I leaned in close pushing him against the wall. One of my hands on each side of his head.

_**"Near the end of the song now."**_ I nearly moaned out. I leaned in further.

_**"Is it turning you on Now?"**_ I whispered the next part in his ear.

_**"Am I warm or am I nice and hot,"** _I flicker my tounge out barely touching his ear but earning a gasp none the less. I pulled him over to the edge of the stage, pushing him down.

_**"Do you fancy when I'm near?"**_ I sat down on his lap, bouncing a little.

_**"I can bounce on your knee dear.**_

_**What ever you like, I plan To-Do-it-on-top!"**_ I got a couple wolf whistles from this. I pulled him forward by his faces end up an inch apart.

_**"I'm tired of playing these games, So**_

_**Darling, Which way do we go?**_

_**Tell me I'm your lady cause**_" I push him back down so he's laying on the stage

_**"I Won't-be-your-hoe!"**_ I walked towards the BTT, much to their pleasure and shock.

_**"Notice me, Notice me**_

_**Notice me, Notice me,**_

_**Why you making me shout it?**_

_** Make a move cause it's getting crowed"**_ I asked pushing the three vulture like men away.

_**"Notice me, Notice me."** _I walked back to Japan who had gotten up to a sitting position.

_**"Notice me, Notice me!"**_ I frowned crossing my arms over my chest.

_**"Why you being such a dick about it?"**_ I raised my arms once more to finish out the song, closing my arms as I moved to the rythem.

_**"SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA**_

_**SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA**_  
_**SHA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA**_

_**SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA**_  
_**SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA**_  
_**SHA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA!"** _I froze looking around as the music stopped and finished with the singer.

_**"Oh it's over?"**_After it was over the room erupted in wolf whistles and cat calls. I looked over my shoulder to see Japan frozen on the stage. He was blushing from the roots of his hair to his Adem's apple. I finally reliazed what I did. I took off running, or I went to.

"You deserve a cupcake!" Cat said with a stupid Italian grin.

"NO! I am not eating a cupcake" I paled even more, please don't do that. Everyone else looked confused.

"I could summon Iggy! He would cook them!" Cat said, looking at the ceiling in thought. "Big brother... I bet his cupcakes would be awesome." Aw crap please don't!

"Not that you would be able to eat them, you would be in them" I yelled.

"I am going to summon him" She grinned even bigger, pulling a piece of chalk from her pocket. She drew a magic circle in the center of the room, much to England's suprise.

"Cat, don't!" I said again, but she had already said the incantation.

"Afferte mihi alii a speculo deminsions. Afferte mihi ludio ludius bina et bina" She said.

"Crap" Sapphire faced palmed. The nations looked so confused.

A bright light filled the circle and a pale pinkish blonde head poked out. I noticed two other figures behind him.

"Ello loves" The person said, smiling. I face palmed as they stepped out of the portal as it began to close, revealing they were-

_**CLIFT HANGER! You get a non-poisoned cupcake and a tomato with you can guess who the three are that showed up! **_

_**Sorry for the late update High school's a bitch :(**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mwhaha! No one guessed who the other two are! I gave you a hint with my prizes, a cupcake is For England and a tomato for Italy and Romano! Yup we got a Psycho, a Mafia boss and a Pansy!**_

_"Ello loves" The person said, smiling. I face palmed as they stepped out of the portal as it began to close, revealing they were-_

2p England, 2p Italy, and 2p Romano. I'll just call them Iggy, Feli, and Lovino._  
_

"Bastard! What werid magic did you do now!" Feli yelled, sticking a knife under Iggy's chin. Iggy laughter sending shivers down my spine.

"Sorry, love~" Iggy sang, "I didn't do nothing!" Lovino looked away from the anger growing on his brother's face.

"Hey? How are you people?" He said tilting his head cutely. I nearly squealed but I noticed all the shocked nations behind me and the confused 2ps in front of me.

"Cat send them back now!" I yelled. She shock her head.

"No can do, ripping a hole into another dimension is hard. I used up all my magic and they'll be back in their own world by midnight anyways!" I glanced at the clock, it was about 4pm now, how was I going to survive eight hours with these three here!

"I still question how you can make a portal to the 2p world and not back home.." She shurged.

"Maybe cause we're closer..." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, loves, but could you kindly explain what's going on~" Iggy giggled into my ear. I jumped away.

"I'm not one of your play toys/ingredient!" I said, stiffly. I turned to Cat.

"Your fault, You explain." She pouts.

"But I explained pairings!" She said causing a lot of nations to blush, again.

"I'm going to go banish all the weapons and poision from this room, while you explain." I said, before chanting under my breathe. She tackled me before I even banished half the knifes on Feli and Iggy.

"No! You'll take the fun out of it!" She whined.

"I don't want to die!" I protested.

"Don't be so dramatic we'll live."

"WITH THREE 2PS! TWO OF THEM ARE A PSYCHO OFF HIS ROCKER CHEF AND THE OTHER IS BASICLY A WHOLE MAFIA PACKED INTO ONE BODY!" I screeched.

"Ok what the hell is going on!? Is that... Iggy?" America said finally speaking up.

"Nations met the 2ps. Alternate versions of yourself, luckily only These three showed up." I try to explain luckily Cat picked up.

"Basically they have different coloring from you, have the exact opposite personalities and are all serial killers!" Cat listed off on her fingers.

"You expect us to believe that there are exact opposites of us?" Someone, I think it was Denmark, scoffed. Cat smirked.

"Hey England? Why so gay?"

"I'm not gay! I'm British!" England yelled.

"Hey Iggy why so British?" I asked innocently. Iggy giggled.

"Oh dearie I'm not British, I'm Gay~!" I started laughing at England's ticked off face.

"Yes and you're a crazed murder who uses Alfred as your boy toy." Feli Added, inspecting his knife.

"Nations, this is 2p England, aka Iggy, 2p Italy, also Feli, and 2p Romano, call him Lovino." I said pointing to each 2p in turn.

"And Cat?" I asked. She didn't look away from Iggy.

"Cat just get it out of your system." I said. She didn't need to me told twice.

"EKKKK IGGY!" She squealed tackling him to the ground.

"Can I have a cupcake?" She asked not getting off his chest. He smiled.

"Of course love!" He somehow got a cupcake and gave it to her.

"Ok Cat get off Iggy so the England and properly met his opposite." I said pulling the Italian Twins over, but not before noticing Romano was sending a glare at Iggy as Cat slowly got off of him. Was that... Jealousy? I smirked before stopping with the two nations and their opposites.

"Hi, are you me? You look at lot like Feli! Y-You won't hurt me will you? PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Lovino started crying.

"Why the crapola am I a pussy? And a blonde!" Romano yelled.

"Hey, you know if you opposite is a wuss that means your kick ass!" Cat said hugging Romano. His face turned bright red.

"Huh? I guess your right!" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at those to but smiled they were cute together. I unread to the other two pairs.

"VE~ So your me? Or am I you? Ve~ this is confusing?Hey do you like pasta?I like pasta-" Italy went on and on about pasta, obvious to his doubles eye twitching.

"You're more annoying then Lovino!" Feli suddenly growled, grabbing a handful of Italy's hair holding a knife against his throat. Everyone minus the other 2ps, Cat and I stepped back. Italy was shaking.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Italy squeaked. Feli had a half-crazed look on his face.

"I'm going to kill you! Your nothing but an annoying pest. A disgrace to the Italian empire." He spat. Tears weld up in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. This shocked all the nations as did the serious look on Italy's face.

"Maybe in your world I would be but in this is world there is more to being a nation then killing everyone, and power. We help each other here, we're all friends, so I may not be the strongest or the bravest but I have friends who except me." He said, firmly. I looked on awestruck.

"Did Italy just say something smart?" Cat whispered to me.

"I think so! It's a sign of the end of the world!" I whispered. She nodded.

"But as long as his eyes stay closed we're safe." With that said she weren't back to the Romanos. Feli slowly lowered the knife.

"I like your spunk kid. Maybe you're alright."

"Ve~ PASTA!"

"And the Italy we all know and love is back." Germany sighed a smile tugging at his lips. Feli raised an eyebrow. A sensual smirk rose slowly onto his lips.

"oh so this is this world's Doitsu?" He growled deeply, swaying his away over to Germany.

"Hmm you're bigger then My Doitsu. More musclar. I wonder if that applies everywhere?." Feli purred ghosting his hands over Germany, his knife still in hand. Germany blushed and paled at the same time... Don't ask me how that's possible.

"But you don't have that beautiful scar on your check." He sighed, then he raised his knife again, a devious smile sliding onto his face.

"I could fix that, wouldn't you like that Doitsu." He said it more as a command then a question, pressing the knife lightly against his face. Germany lost all color in his face.

"Ummm Germany? Are you ok?" I asked slowly snatching the knife from Feli's hand. Germany didn't make a noise but promptly collasped.

"Aw Arthur you poisoned my new boy toy!" Feli yelled pulling out an even bigger knife.

"Sorry, Love but he's the one who ate my food~" Iggy sang,"He'll be fine in an hour!"

"How do you know?" I questioned. He shurged.

"Gilbert kills himself on a weekly basis and he always comes back within the hour so My poison won't keep him down for long.~"

"That's right 2p Prussia is suicidal..." I muttered to myself, "Plus Your're all bloody axe murders." Iggy stated laughing, before standing in front of a still pissed off England.

"Eh, chap, why do you look so grumpy?" He asked.

"I'm not grumpy, Git!" England yelled.

"Don't use that kind of language." Iggy said.

"Bastard, I can talk how ever the bloody hell I want to" England snapped.

"Don't curse!" Iggy's eye twitched.

"Fuck you!" England yelled.

They continued yelling at eachother. I faced palmed again great now Iggy was going to pull a knife or-

"Whaa-!" I whipped around to see Feli had Cat pinned to his chest a knife positioned over her heart.

-or Feli takes Cat hostage.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled.

Cat froze, all emotion leaving her face.

Then she twisted out of his grip the knife never touched her, still no emotion entered her face.

The next thing I knew, Cat, still emotionless, was sitting on Feli's chest, her hands clamped on his throat, and his face turing blue.

"You bastard! You killed them! You killed them! You took them away from me!" She screamed, anger and hate ripping through her words yet her face stayed blank.

"Cat! Stop!" I yelled as I tackled her off of him, making Cat release Feli's throat.

She thrashed around fitting me, kicking me even biting me. I slammed her to the wall pinning her arms above her head.

"Cat!" I screamed as she continued thrashing. I Pulled back my hand and slapped her.

"Cat, Snap out of it!" I screamed. Her face flooded with confusion and I breathed a sigh of revie.

"S..Sapphire..." I felt the tears well up. "I..I'm s...s...sorr...y..."

"Cat! What happened? You attacked Feli! I yelled, panic still in my choice as I dropped her arms. She opened her mouth as if to say something but instead took off running. I didn't turn around until I heard a door slam. When I did Feli was back on his feet rubbing his throat.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!? THAT DAMN BITCH IS CRAZY!"

"Don't swear.~" England sang annonyence clear in his voice. My face turned dark and I felt a purple arua roll off of me, I had to bit my tongue from squealing at how cool that was before turning to the offending Italian. I stalked over to him a tapped his shoulder. As he turned around my arm shot forward latching onto his tie and for the second time in five minutes he was being strangled, but this time by his own tie.

"Never. Insult. Someone. When. You. Don't. Know. What. They're. Going. Through!" I said pulling the tie tighter with each word. It finally snapped and Feli fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. I kicked him in the face. He was knocked onto his back. I pulled him into a sitting position by his collar.

"If I ever even see you look at her in a mean way I will hunt you down and kill you over and over again until you can't die anymore times." I whisked into his ear. He glared at me as I stood up. I chanted under my breathe and soon, all the 2ps were tied up in opposite corners, knocked out and weapon less.

"There I should of done that when they first got here." I mumbled turning back to the others.

"Ve~ Where did you learn to do that?" Italy asked. I smirked.

"I guess you could say I learned from Norway." They looked between me and the Nordic nation confused.

"He strangled Denmark with his own tie in Hetalia." I said sticking out my tongue playfully.

"Ohhhhh." Came the collective answer from arround the room. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on my sleeping bag. Today had been a long day and it wasn't even 6 yet.

"Hey Sapphire?" I looked up to see America with his ear pressed againest the medical room's door.

"Yes?"

"Cat was just talking to someone? Who was she talking to?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"What did it sound like?"

"I didn't hear another voice but she said something along the lines of No it wasn't me it was then started yelling for what ever it was to shut up..." I shook my head.

"I honestly don't know..."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hmm this chapter should be interesting!_**

It had been about twenty minutes since Cat locked herself in the medical room. That means I had about thirty minutes until she freaked and I swooped in to save her. I was bored, already having gone through all the books in Cat's pack and talked to several different nations. My eyes fell on my bag. Now that I thought about it I haven't gone into my pack since we got here. I opened hoping for something to end my boredom. My eyes widen. Damn I just got a two bird, one stone solution! I giggled zipping the bag shut before running to the door.

"I don't think she'll let you in." I looked up at the voice. It was Romano he was leaning against the wall a few feet away. Next to him was Japan, they must of been talking. I just smiled brightly at them.

"Oh she will when she sees what I have." He raised an eyebrow.

"Which would be?"

"The trump card to her bad mode and my boredom!" Japan looked curious.

"Call you give us more details on this, Sapphire-San?" I smiled.

"I think you might be the only one who would understand Japan." I giggled, "But just so Romano doesn't blow a gasket, I'll tell you it starts with C and ends with osplay!" The next thing I knew, Cat was in front of me, Japan and Romano, jumping around.

"OMG! How did you get our costumes!?" She squealed talking really fast.

"They were in my pack I guess I never took them out after Anime Expo!" She hugged me tight.

"Holy Roman Empire! I love you and your forgetfulness!"

"Cat I can't breathe!" I gasped out. She released me form the hug but grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut probably drawing a lot of attention from the others. She almost tore my bag as she opened it pulling out her two costumes. I grabbed my two and looked at them.

"Witch one should I do?" I asked as I looked between them. I looked over at Cat already pulling one of her's on.

"I think you should do the less shocking one." Cat said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" She giggled.

"The female one."

"How  
is that less shocking?"

"You just get really into your characters." I guess she was right, that's why I was always the lead in all of the school plays after all. I quickly put on the outfit, tying up my hair and hiding it the long pale wig. I put on some make up real quick, and straighten my hat. I glanced over at Cat she didn't have a wig or contacts as her long milky white hair and ruby red eyes matched her character perfectly. With her blue military dress, black gloves and boots and little yellow canary she enchanted to live, she was the perfect female Prussia. Her little canary looked just like Gilbird but had a small pink bow in its hair and she called it Jillbird.

I glanced in the mirror. I wore a pleated lavender skirt that reach mid-thigh under a dark blue sailor top with a lavender ascot topped off with a navy blue captain's hat. Holding my long blonde wig out of my eyes was a silver Nordic Cross barrette. I frowned slightly, something was missing. Cat looked up after tying her boots and saw my confused look.

"I'm missing something... But what?" I asked not really to myself but not really to her either. She checked out my outfits for flaws. She suddenly smiled and bounded over. She used her nail to snipe a strand of the wig off and curled it slowly. She let it go and I caught on using my magic to make it float in place, a small dot appearing over it. I bit back a smile.

"God I'm stupid. How could I forget the Fjords?" I mumble before I close my eyes and take a deep breathe. When I opened my eyes they held very little emotion and I had a cross between a bored and an angry look on my face.

"It's weird how you can do that." I shrugged not bothering to answer. The door behind me opened slowly and Hungary popped her head in.

"Hey what are you two do-" She stopped when she saw how we were dressed.

"Why are you dressed up as girl versions of Prussia and Norway?"

"It's called cosplay and since in our world you were anime there's a lot of different cosplay for you guys." Cat said in an obnoxious tone, letting out her inner Prussian.

"I get that I sometimes cosplay with Japan but why are you girl versions?" I spoke slow and emotionless.

"Nyotalia." Cat said as if it explained everything.

"Nyotalia is basically all the nations as their opposite genders." I explained to her. Her face shifted from confusion to an 'ohhhhhhh' expression. I rolled my eyes. Then I perked up, not that it showed in my voice or on my face.

"Cat, we forgot something." I commented.

"The awesome me never forgets anything!" She protested.

"Your voice says different." I said grabbing my book bag again. She faced palmed as I pulled out two small vials one blue and one red. She snatched the red one popping off the lid as I did the same with the blue.

"Bottoms up!" Cat cheered downing the vial in seconds. I took a sip of mine enjoying the sweet taste until I too gulped it down. Buzzing went through my head before resting in my throat. I coughed getting used to the sensation just as it faded.

"KESESESESESESESESESESES NOW I SOUND AWESOME TOO!" Cat said in a think German ascent.

"No," I said slowly as if to a small child, a Norwegian accent sliding of my tongue like silk, "You sound like an idiot."

"YOU CAN'T HANDEL MY AWESOMENESS!" She yelled kicking open the door and running out. I sighed and walked out after her with Hungary.

"What the hell!" Germany yelled. I sighed and explained both cosplaying and Nyotalia to them.

"Um... Yeah I didn't really need to know what my brother looked like as a girl." Germany said rubbing his head as if he had a headache. Somehow Cat got behind him, without him noticing.

"WEST! YOU JUST HANDLE OUR AWESOMENESS PLUS THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS OUR AWESOME PET'S GILBIRD AND JILLBIRD! KESESESESESESESESESESES "I looked down at Germany who had fallen over in shock at the start of her speech. I sighed helping him up.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded and turned around just to come face to face with a messy haired Dane. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aw you're a cute girl Norway!" He laught, pinching my cheek. I slapped his hand away.

"Stupid Dane." I huffed, making him laugh harder. I saw Norway appear behind him, a vein pulsing on his forehead. I raised a finger to stop him. He looked confused until I snatched the beer out of Denmark's hands and emptied it onto his annoying hair. I was somewhat happy to see that it was flat now that it was wet. I walked past him and chucked the mug over my head and grinned softly at the noise of glass hitting something hollow and a Danish curse. Awesome hit his head. I looked over to see Prussia and Cat laughing at something but I probably didn't want to know.

"Nice way of handling the Dane." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see a similar figure to what I saw in the mirror only minutes before.

"It's not really that hard, just figure out the easiest way to hurt him when he does something stupid." I said to Norway. He nodded the corner of his mouth tilting ever so slightly.

"HEY LILTH, DO YOU WANT TO CHANGE COSTUMES?" I rolled my eyes at Cat, and she said I got to into character!

"I thought you said I would scare the others with my other costume?" I said getting a few scared looks.

"Oh you will that's why I want to do it!" Cat said with evil laughter in her voice.

"Ve~ Pasta is ready!" Guess who said that, as he carried ten or twelve enormous pots of the declivous smelling noodles. Cat sniffed the mouthwatering aroma and dragged me back to the bathroom. I took off my costume and laught. Cat had changed into her other costume. With a tight tan military dress, long wavy red wig and hazel contacts she looked exactly like a female Italy. I looked in the mirror and blinked, getting my eyes back to being bright and cheery.

"I-a still say it's-a weird when you-a do that!" She said brightly having remembered her potion this time.

"Cat your curl." I giggled pointing to the empty space where it should be.

"Aw crapola! Thank you so much, I would of looked stupido without it!" She said hugging me tight. She pulled away and did a quick spell. I watched amused as a piece of hair slowly floated up and curled inward. She squealed and the curl bounced with her movement.

"I would pull it but I know what it does." I mumbled. Cat looked over to me with big eyes.

"What you say?" Cat asked before closing her eyes to slits. I giggled.

"Nothing, Daisy." She giggled at her character name and twirled.

"What you think?" She asked

"I think I'll wait until after dinner to put on my other outfit." I said changing into my regular clothes. She shuddered at the thought of my other costume.

"You'll scare them for life with that." She said as serious as she could as Italy. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. She bounced happily out and I peeked out to see everyone staring at us.

"Wait is Cat supposed to be me?" Italy asked looking up from his pasta. Cat giggled.

"No Ita, I'm not you I'm Daisy, the girl version of you! Ve~" she said spinning around.

"As much as I hate to say it, I have to agree with the Potato bastard. Seeing my fratello as a girl is just weird." Romano said.

"Aw but don't you think I'm cute as a girl, Roma?" I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at his cluelessness. Romano turned his signature color of tomato red.

"WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT!?" Cat sniffled.

"Roma doesn't like me!" She whimpered tears welding in her eyes. His eyes widen.

"No! I-uh-I mean-" Cat turned away from him. I smiled when I realized it was an act.

"if you like me then why didn't answer Ita's question?" Romano paled.

"You are- I mean no- I..." He kept on stuttering.

"Which is it?" America said jumping into the conversation.

"She cute dammit!" he flushed and turned away. Cat grinned widely.

"Aw You so nice Romano!" She pulled him into a hug that could only be referred to as a 'boob-hug' Romano face turned even darker red as it suddenly found itself smashed onto Cat's chest. Everyone looked away blushing except Japan and Hungary, who obviously started snapping pictures.

"Chigi!" He yelled as he pushed her off. Awkward silence over took us other than Cat and Italy who were chowing on pasta.

"Um... Hey sapphire?" America said breaking the awkwardness, "We saw what Italy, Romano and Iggy look as 2ps," He said guestering to the three knocked out countries in the corners, "and what Italy, Prussia and Norway look like as girls but what about the rest of us? What do our 2ps and N-Nekotalia's? look like?" I giggled.

"The word you're looking for is Nyotalia. Nekotalia is all your cats." They looked at me strangely.

"That seems odd..." England commented.

"I can show you pictures of all the 2ps and the Nyotalia's there are!" I said pulling out my Hetalia scrapbook. I flipped to the Nyotalia section. Everyone crowed around me. I had to try very hard not laugh at their reactions.

"Bloody hell! That's me!?" I just nodded as I looked at the picture of the cute blonde with pigtails on the page.

"Ohohohohoho! Angelterra looks so beau."

"Aw, Opium is soooo Cute, Aru!"

"You're a hot girl, Iggy." America said. I saw a blush spread on England's cheeks.

"But I have to say I miss the eyebrows." I nearly squealed as He pecked the Brit's cheek. I turned the page instead.

"HEY WEST IT'S YOU!" Prussia said pointing at the smiling face of the short hair blonde.

"Aw Doitsu is a ragazza beauteous!" Italy said hanging off of the blushing German. Germany said nothing just flipping the page before anyone could say anything else. I quickly placed a hand over the name on the page.

"Try and guess who this is!"

"..." no one made a sound. It showed a brown haired acrostic looking woman smirking up at us.

"Seriously, no guesses?"

"Austria?" Hungary asked.

"Spain?" Romano asked at the same time, that Spain asked.

"Romano?"

"Wales?" England asked unsure.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. And Nope. Seriously no one knows?" I raised an eyebrow. Canada squinted at the picture.

"Is that Papa?"

"There is no way that is the frog!" England scoffed. I smirked and removed my hand.

"Sorry Iggy." I giggled as his eyes popped out of his head. It went on smoothly through the rest of the Nyotalia and we moved onto the 2p seeing if they could guess the harder ones.

"Who is that?" America asked as I cover up the name. The page showed an extremely skinny man with short ragged black hair, and dark circles under his eyes that make him look like he hasn't slept in a year. I saw the Asians filch at the photo.

"Well we already saw Japan so Korea?" Canada asked.

"No I think its Thailand." Germany said.

"Sorry it's not either."

"Just show them, Aru!" China finally snapped after a few minutes. I shot him a look of sympathy and moved my hand. Everyone, bar the Asians and England, stared at the name 'Wang Yao' as if it was detailed instruction on how to stop the zombie apocalypse... And I really should stop that train of thought right now.

"How is that china? All the rest looked similar to us that just doesn't." France asked.

"In the 2p world China never lost the Opium war he's still addicted to the stuff." China cringed.

"Enough with that, Aru! Let just go to the next one." He said turning the page, but he was the last 2p so it just went onto the next section.

I froze at the sight. It was my Moe Japan section. Everyone stared wide eyed at the pictures of adorable Japan playing with kittens, Japan in maid outfits, Neko Japan, even a few Neko Japans in maid outfits and in the middle was a drawing I convinced Cat to draw of me and Japan smiling at each other and hugging with the worlds 'One day, this will be reality.' I snapped the book shut but everyone had already saw it. Japan was blushing bright red and looking away.

"Sapphie! It's time for your second costume!" Cat chose that moment to interrupt the little gathering. She grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the bathroom, or well she started to but I ended up dragging her out and trying to hid my red face at the same time.

I locked the door as soon as we were through and slide down to the floor my face in my hands.

"Why did they have to see that?" I groaned. Cat sat next to me, a sad smile on her face.

"Hey girly look on the bright side, at least now you won't scare them as much" She said. I crack a smile.

"Plus you can't stay upset with this costume on its physically impossible!" I laugh as she yells it as if it's some kinda big discovery.

"Fine but only because I lose all dignity in these costumes and I'm already embarrassed." I grabbed the costume and went through all the steps. Change into the costume, check. Stuff my hair into the wig, check. Pop in the dark brow contacts, check. Spell work, check. Voice changing Potion, check. I went over to the mirror and closed my eyes when I opened them I had a stupid grin on my face and I had a half crazed look in my eyes.

"Again creepy how you do that." Cat said back in her normal clothes and stuff.

"Why are you always nagging me?" I whined.

"I'm not nagging you!" I shrugged and ran at the door. I might have forgot it was locked...

"Ow!" I said from the floor, feeling a little dazed but not letting my smile slip. Cat chuckled. I pouted but stood up and dusted myself off. I unlock the door the do through opened it slowly. No one heard the door open or noticed me standing there. I spotted Japan about twenty feet to my left with his back turned to me. I moved slowly not making a noise, I grinned wider as I saw who he was talking to. Suddenly I lunged. A cry ripped through the room.

"YOUR BREAST BELONG TO ME, DA-ZE!" Japan expecting an attack from the front, punched the Korean he had been talking to in the face, the same moment my hands gripped his chest. He twisted out of my grip only to freeze and stare at me.

"S-Sapphire-San?" He said looking me over nervously. Everyone was looking at me, in a blue and white hanbok, brown contacts, white rubber boots and short dark brown wig with a curl that was currently making a ':D' face, I was quite a sight.

"SHOCKED SILENCE ORIGINATED IN KOREA, DA-ZE!" Korea, being the first to break out of the awkward silence, jumped up and joined in my excitement.

"Of course it did other me, da-ze!" He said with the same energy, but that was a good thing. I was pretending to be him after all.

"And this is why I said you would be scared for life," Cat commented," Welcome to hell bastards!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**How will the nations react to 2 Koreas? Let's find out!**_

One thing I conclude about my Korea costume is it gives me ADHD how else would I notice every little thing. Like how a small trickle of blood was coming from where Cat was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing in the too quiet room. The room was quiet because, apart from Cat, Korea and me the whole room was pretty much holding its breath.

Korea and I paid no attention to that and we were skipping around the room arm and arm humming some random tune. Every once in a while we would exclaim that we owned/created something, or grope Japan, Taiwan or Hong Kong.

Just then the door to the kitchen opened showing just the person I wanted to see.

"I cleaned all the dishes, Aru. What are we doing toni- AI-YA!" China's question got cut off as two pairs of hands franticly grasped his chest.

"ANIKI'S BRESTS BELONG TO US!" We yelled. I felt a sharp pain in my head and crumbled to the floor, my ditzy smile never once leaving my face.

I clutched my head in pain and looked up to see China welding his wok. Korea was in the same position as me. We looked identical right down are curls that went (T.T).

"YOUNG-SOO I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU-" He froze mid-rant when he noticed not one but two Koreans at his feet.

"Wh-Wha-?" He cries in distress. I grin up him knowing Korea was doing the same.

"Fear originated in Korea, da-ze!" We said in unison. China fell to his knees and placed his hands over his head.

"It's all just a nightmare, just a nightmare, just a nightmare..." He began chanting to himself. I poked him in one cheek while Korea poked the other.

"Sorry China but that Korea," Cat laughs pointing at me, "Is Sapph in her Korea cosplay outfit. I told you, you would be scarred for life!" China glanced up wearily.

"If this isn't a dream then why are the Nordics dressed like that?" Everyone's heads snapped around. Denmark flushed when he saw he was in a sugar-plum fairy princess costume complete with purple sparkly wings and a tiara. Norway was scolding at his fluffy pink bunny costume. Iceland pulled the ribbons that had his hair up in pigtails out and frowned at his frilly yellow dress. Finland blushed at the strapless wedding dress that was on his tiny frame and the baby blue tux on Sweden.

"SUFIN ORIGINATED IN KOREA, DA-ZE!" I screamed, resisting a fangirl spazz.

"Sufin did not originate in Korea!" China snapped.

"China do you even know what Sufin is?" Cat asked.

"..."

"Thought so."

"CAN WE GET BACK TO WHY I'M IN A DRESS!?" Denmark roared.

"It's called cross dressing, da-ze! And it originated in Korea!" I answered.

"It did not!" China mumbled I pretended not to hear him.

"I think he means how we got into these clothes!" Iceland snapped.

"Easy I wanted to see how distracting Sapph is in her costume so I put you in those costumes and waited to see how long it would take for someone to notice." Cat explained brushing off the death glares she was getting from Iceland, Norway and Denmark.

"Ummmm, what's Sufin?" Finland asked.

"It's a pairing name for you and Su-san!" I said doing a fangirl faint before standing up. Finland was blushing bright cherry red and Sweden had a small smile on his face. Korea went to say something.

"If you're going to claim that something originated in you then save it!" China said harshly. I saw well concealed pain in Korea's eyes, so faint I could barely see it. My eyes narrowed.

"I know something that didn't originate in Korea!" I said. Heads whipped around to stare at me in confusion. Cat was smiling she knew what I was doing.

"Nagging obviously didn't originate in Korea. It originated in China!" I snapped. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. Cat started laughing, followed soon by America and a few others. China just stared at me his mouth on the floor. Korea was giggling and hugged me.

"That was awesome!" He screamed into my ear, but I didn't mind.

"Wh-Ho-Why- No- She-" China was utterly confused.

"Even while we're acting like the different people we cosplay we can't completely block out our personality. That little comeback was dear old over-protective Sapph peeking out." Cat gasped out, between laughs.

"Plus Epic comebacks originated in Korea, Da-ze!" I said with a giant grin.

"NOTHING ORIGINATED IN KOREA, ARU!" China finally, coming back to his senses, yelled his eye twitching.  
"Stuff did originate in us, Da-ze!" I whined, which Korea nodded his  
head in agreement.  
"If you can find one thing that was invented in Korea that ummm America knows about then I will never disagree with you again!" China screamed. I smirked.  
"You better get used to agreeing with us then, aniki-chan!" I say before back flipping to the DJ station.  
"Cat! I need you to get a projector and a music video up for me, Da-ze!" I call across the room. She turns away from Romano who she was talking to.  
"What for?" She asked. My signature Korean smile got larger, if that was even possible, and my curl had a '}:^)' Face.  
"Aniki-chan said he would agree that everything originated in me, if I could find something invented in Korea that America knew, da-ze!" She smirked knowing exactly I was talking about.  
"I can't wait to see China's face!" She giggled after summoning the stuff, before sitting back for the show. I hit play and listened as the awesome electro beat went through the speakers. I saw America and Korea both perk up as they rushed to join me on stage. China's eyes nearly fell out of his head as we began sing and dancing to the song.

**Oppan Gangnam Style****  
****Gangnam Style**

**Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja****  
****Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja**  
**Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja**  
**Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja**

**Na nun sa na ye****  
****Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye**  
**Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye**  
**Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye****  
****Gu ron sa na ye**

**A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo****  
****Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey**  
**A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo**  
**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey**  
**Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka**

**Oppan Gangnam Style****  
****Gangnam Style**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**

**Eh~ Sexy lady****  
****Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op**  
**Eh eh eh eh eh eh**

**Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja****  
****I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja**  
**Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja**  
**Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja**

**Na nun sa na ye****  
****Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye**  
**Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye**  
**Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye**  
**Gu ron sa na ye**

**A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo****  
****Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey**  
**A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo****  
****Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey**  
**Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka**

**Oppan Gangnam Style****  
****Gangnam Style**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**

**Eh~ Sexy lady****  
****Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op**  
**Eh eh eh eh eh eh**

**Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom****  
****Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom**  
**Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom**  
**Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom**  
**You know what I'm saying**

**Oppan Gangnam Style****  
****Eh eh eh eh eh eh**

**Eh~ Sexy lady****  
****Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op**  
**Eh eh eh eh eh eh**

**Oppan Gangnam Style!**

I laughed loudly with my dancing partners as the song drew to a close. Everyone was staring at us.  
"Ummm What the Hell?" China cried.  
"That was a very popular K-Pop song, Gangnam Style. It currently has over a million likes on YouTube since it was posted almost four months ago and a record-breaking 214 Million views."  
"Oh yeah I think I've heard of that." England said.  
"Yeah me to!" A few others agreed with England.  
"America has been going on about it since August!" Canada chuckled.  
"Who knew something could actually come from Korea." France commented astonished by the news.  
"EVERYTHING ORIGINATED IN KOREA!" I and my original yelled at him, as we did a happy dance around China, who had gone into the Emo corner. After a while we got bored so I skipped over to the DJ station.

I searched some fun K-pop songs and began playing that pulling my counterpart up and we danced together laughing wildly. Girls Generation, 2NE1, and Sistar are the only ones I recognized the rest he put on. The rest of the nations and Cat watched us for a while but slowly broke into separate conversations. I paid no attention just trying to keep up with Korea, even teaching him a few moves he didn't know.

"Sapph!" Cat whined after the songs finally slowed to a stop.

"Yes, da-ze?" I asked.

"Why don't you change back to being you?" She suggested. I pouted.

"But I like this costume!"

"You've been Korea for three hours now! Come on I want to play spin the bottle!" she begged.

"Why do you need an excuse to kiss Romano?" I blurted out. She blush and as did Romano.

"W-What!" She questioned.

"Why do you need to use a stupid game to kiss your crush a.k.a. Romano? I could kiss my crush without that stupid bottle, watch!" I bounded away from Cat and Romano to the dark little corner Japan was kneeling in trying to coax China, who hasn't moved since the Gangnam style thing, out. I got down on my knees next to him.

"Hey, Japan~" He turned his head to face me.

"Yes Sapphi-"His words got cut off as I leaned in and smashed my lips onto his. The sudden movement made my wig, which was already loose from all the dancing, slip off and my long wavy hair fluttered down around my face, as I tasted Japan's sweet cherry flavored lips with mine.

It took me about three seconds to realize what I just did and two more to be able to pull back. His face was beet red from the roots of his hair to his Adam's apple. His eyes were wide with shock. I felt tears weld into my eyes. I'm such a Baka!

I leaped to my feet not even glancing at China who was gaping at us. I bowed my head.

"私は本当にごめんなさい! (I'm so so sorry!)" I managed to blurt out in a shaky voice before I rushed off to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and snapped the lock in place. I slide my back down the door until I was seated on the floor.

'GOD HOW AM I SO STUPID!?" I thought. He'll probably hate me now! Why did I let my inner Korean take so much control!?'

I sighed and put on my regular clothes. I thought about staying here until the shield broke but rejected that idea as soon as it entered my mind. Cat would figure out a way to get me out of here within an hour. I slowly walked to the door steeling my nerves. I really am a Baka if I did That!

Right as I went open the door I noticed something. Right above the large mirror that was positioned over the sinks sat a vent. Not a tiny vent, a vent big enough for a small person to crawl through. I for once cheered my small size. I slowly climbed on top of one of the sinks, and gently pulled off the cover. It went up slightly about the height of the ceiling of the meeting room.

Smirking, I climbed into the vent and reattached the vent cover. Just then I felt my hip vibrate. Heads out of the gutter prevs it was just my cell phone... Since when did I have my cell phone? Oh well. I flipped it open to see a text from Cat.

_"Hey Sapph! OMG Our phone work in this dimension! Awesomeness! When are you coming out of the bathroom?" _The text read.

_"I'm not in the bathroom ^J^"_ I sent the text before I continued to crawl through the air ducts. Not even a minute later my phone buzzed again.

_"What do you mean you're not in the bathroom? And what's with the Russia face?"_

_"I pulled a Russia."_ I reached my goal, a vent in the ceiling of the meeting room big enough for my head and one of my hands to fit out of. My phone buzzes again.

_"You pulled a Russia? WTF does that mean?"_ I smirked as I watched her perplexed look from the vent.

_"Lie down on your sleeping bag and look at the ceiling, da? ^J^_" She looked confused but did as I asked. As soon as she glanced at the ceiling her eyes met mine and she gasped. I flashed a grin and made a peace sign at her. She sat back up and sent another text my way.

_"OMG HOW IN THE HECK DID YOU GET UP THERE!?"_

_"Vodka, ^J^" _I wondered briefly if she believed me before I got the next text.

_"I KNEW VODKA WAS EPIC BUT THIS IS A WHOLE NEW LEVEL!" I_ chocked trying not to laugh. I hurriedly typed a responds back.

_"LOL! I was kidding!"_

_"...oh_" I chuckled lightly.

_"Go ahead and play Spin the bottle."_

_"You going to mess with the game?" I smiled._

_"You know me so well, ^J^"_

_"You like that face too much."_

_"^J^ What face? ^J^"_

_"That one!"_

_"^J^ I HAVE ^J^ NO ^J^ IDEA ^J^ WHAT ^J^ YOU'RE ^J^ TALKING ^J^ ABOUT"_

_"... I'm going to start the game now"_ I pocketed my phone as Cat got a majority of the countries in a circle. I heard her briefly explain the rules before tossing the bottle up in the air. It landed in Sweden's hands. Stoic as ever he placed the bottle down and with a flick of his wrist it spun. I watched it go around and around until it began to slow it almost stopped on Japan but we couldn't have that now could we? I moved the bottle to the right three more spaces, right onto the blushing Finnish man.

I watched eagerly as Sweden walked slowly across the circle, pink dusting his cheeks. I whipped out my phone and shot a text at Cat as they slowly walked to the closet picked for the game.

_"There is a video camera in there, da? ^J^"_

_"Of course my piccolo zaffiro (little Sapphire)! Who do you think I am!?"_

I giggled and did a little fangirl squeal, soft enough none of the nations down below heard me.

After three minutes Cat threw open the door to see the two nations sitting on the floor. It looked like they just talked for three minutes... if it wasn't for the wrinkled clothes, messed up hair and the dark red blushes on their faces. I grinned like a mad woman, oh how I would love to see that video!

Cat repeated the process of tossing the bottle into the air and it landed in Canada's hands. He looked bashful but didn't protest and the bottle was spinning again.

I moved my hand making stop on Prussia rather than on France like it would have if I hadn't intervened.  
Within a minute of them entering the closet, I could hear the moans coming from there even from my perch. Cat already had a tissue over her nose as did Hungary and Japan. With a poof of silver light a box of tissues appeared next to me.

_"Thank you Cat"_

_"Any time fellow Otaku!"_

Cat slowly made her way over to the closet and slowly opened the door to reveal two hot shirtless nations making out in the closet. Cat swayed like she was going to faint. Germany walked up and pulled them apart.

"Keep it in your pants! We're still trapped in here remember!" He shouted but was obviously he was obviously disturbed about seeing his brother in such a compromising position. Yes it does seem like what is known the Canadian Rage has made Canada the Seme in this round. I pinched the tissue harder to my nose, why is my brain acting like a sport's commentator?

"Ummm... Let's go on with the game?" Cat comment having gotten steadier on her feet. And with that the bottle got tossed back into the air and bounced off France's head.

"Le Ow!" Ok he didn't really say the le but I imagined it like that.

_"Should we go for amusing or painful?"_

_"I don't feel like protecting Russia from Belarus after she kills France so amusing."_

And on that note I stopped the bottle on the only innocent Person in this room, Liechtenstein. France smiled his stupid frog smile at her. Before he could even get up three bullets went whizzing past his head. He gulped but stood up anyways and looked over to where Liechtenstein had been sitting only to see an angry Germanic man standing in front of him.

"Don't you dare." Switzerland growled. France raised his hands in defeat.

"But mon ami! It's the rules, I have to-" He was cut off by a gun barrel knocking him hard against his head. I laughed as France fell like a rock. I laughed a little loud.

"Sapphire?" America called looking around trying to pinpoint my voice. Oops...

"You're not going to find her; she's trying out a new spell we found last week."

"And this spell …" England promoted.

"Turns the user invisible." I giggle before doing one of the spells I use to mess with people all the time.

"Yeah give away my secrets why don't you." My voice said from next to Cat. Romano swatted at the air next to Cat trying to find me.

"Romano you look like a Kitten!" I laughed, my voice going off somewhere near Russia's head.

"Маленькая подсолнечника (Little sunflower) where are you?" He asked spinning around.

"I'm right here!" I called from next to Italy making him jump.

"Or am I over here?" I asked from next to America.

"Am I in the closet?" Their heads snapped over there.

"Or in the DJ station?" Another group head snap, wow how did they not have whiplash yet?

"Seriously Sapphire, not awesome!" Prussia said.

"Just make out with your boyfriend again, I'm not the only one who will enjoy it." I snapped back sounding like I was next to Cat again.

"Stop throwing your voice, bloody git!" England snapped recognizing the spell.

"But I'm having fun, don't be a stick in the mud Iggy!" I whined from over next to the KO'D France. I made a stick appear and start poking him on its own.

"And you call me immature!" Cat scoffed. I threw the stick at her.

"You know you want to~" my voice mocked from next to Prussia. I giggled as he jumped, how fun it is to mess with people's heads. I watch Cat look at the stick then at France then back at the stick, obviously having an internal conflict. She finally just gave in.

"Ok this is amusing…" Cat said, "But back to the game." The nation looked ready to argue.

"You know the drug I gave you to get you to play our song? It still active and will make you play this song." My voice said from the DJ station. They shot dirty looks at the DJ station before sitting back in the circle. I used my magic to toss the bottle into the air. It landed in Germany's waiting hands. He spun the bottle, only for it to land on Italy. I cheered cause I didn't even have to mess with this one. Italy quickly pulled the flustered German to the closet.

Not one noise sounded from the closet. Three minutes passed and Cat slowly opened the door. Italy bounded out, not one hair out of place. Germany had a few hairs falling out of his neatly gelled back hair, and a dark blush on his face but other than that he looked fine.

I whipped out my phone a synced it to Cat's Laptop.

"Damn Italians really are the best lovers." I said from near Cat's laptop**_ (AN: If it says I'm someplace that's just were my voice is, trust me you'll know when I'm out of the ceiling)._** I flipped the computer around with my magic to show the world the two of them in a similar position as Canada and Prussia had been in but as the time grew close to Cat coming back in, Italy pulled back and straighten out their wrinkled clothes and messed up hair.

The nations stared wide eyed at Italy.

"What? I didn't want to, 'Get caught in the act." He said a smug grin on his face.

" On Earth Heaven can be like this-" I started, Cat began singing too

"The cooks are French  
The police are British  
The mechanics are German  
The bankers are Swiss  
And the lovers are Italian~

Yahoooo~" We sang together. Then I slowly faded as Cat sang the next line slow and hauntingly,

"On Earth Hell can be like this-" I faded back in our voices creating an eerie melody.

"The cooks are British  
The police are German  
The mechanics are French  
The lovers are Swiss  
And the bankers are Italian"

We both laughed as the mentioned nations went from being happy for being recognized as the best to scowling for being accused of things that are very (coughTRUE!cought) rude. Other than Italy he still seemed smug about the 'best lovers' comment. As did Romano for that matter. Cat ignored the glares and tosses the bottle, starting another round.

I moved it quickly so it bounce off Denmark's silly hair... Right into Norway's hands. I started laughing.

"I'm going to assume you made the bottle hit the stupid Dane." Norway said a twinkle of happiness in his eyes.

"Of course!"

"She's good at magic, hates Denmark, loves reading and thinks Iceland would make an Awesome little brother," Cat list off, "There was a reason I got her to cosplay as Fem!Norway!"

"I was almost Fem!Canada..." I commented off handily.

"Can we just continue with the game!" England asked.

"But I want to know why the babe doesn't like me!" Denmark protested.

"1) My name is not 'babe', 2) You are a self-centered attention seeking Drunk off your ass bossy loudmouth son of a barrel!"

"Nice Pewdiepie reference." Cat began laughing after my speech.

"I don't care!" I snapped.

"But Dad!

"Shut up!"

"Dad, I think you just killed some guy!"

"STEPHANOOOOO!" I scream bringing our conversation to a halt as we started laughing.

"...What the hell are you bloody talking about?" England asked giving us... Well Cat and where he thought I was since that's where Cat had been yelling at, weird looks.

"Dude how can you not know who Pewdiepie is! He's the most awesome gamer ever!" America yelled. England scowled.

"I could care less about you Americans and you're stupid video games.

"Hey! One) Video games aren't stupid! Studies show that people who play video games have faster reaction times, better hand-eye coordination and larger Memory captivity,"

"Really?" He questioned in disbelieve.

"Oh course! And Two! Saying you know nothing on Americans has nothing to do with the argument!" Cat said.

"But-"

"Just because he is a gamer doesn't mean he's American! God I mean come on! Japan plays more video games then America!" Cat screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways as to why it has no leverage in the argument, Pewdiepie's real name is Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, he was born and raised in Gothenburg, Sweden, he recently moved to San Paolo, Italy. and don't you dare bash Pewdie! He has over 2.5 million bros, aka followers and counting, a hot Italian girlfriend, and is one of the most known people on the web!" I ranted off.

"Oh yeah I know him! I met him once!" Italy said, "He makes the funniest of faces!"

"BACK TO THE GAME!" I yelled making everyone jump.

"Ok, No need to yell." Norway commented drily and spun the bottle around.

I pouted slightly, and made the bottle on the last person Norway want to be trapped in a closet for three minutes with.

"I refuse to be locked in a closet with that idiotic Dane for three minutes!" Norway growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok you don't have to be locked in the closet with Denmark for three minutes." He relaxed... Right before Cat shoved the pair into the closet.

"You can be locked in the closet with Denmark for Seven Minutes!" I heard angry pounding on the door and yelling.

"We're not letting you out!" I sang. The banging stopped but the yelling got louder as Denmark's voice joined Norway's. Cat slowly walked over to the door of the closet and laid her palms down flat on it. Her magic surged through the door. The door slowly turned into one way glass, not that the pair in the closet noticed. Norway was yelling at Denmark who would make a comment every once in a while but Norway wasn't really letting him get a word in. Suddenly Denmark grabbed Norway's collar and pulled their faces not even an inch apart.

"Shut up." Denmark whispered before pressing their lips together.

Norway's eyes widen and he tried to fight the Danish man's hold, but it was too strong. Slowly his eyes slide shut and his arms made their way to around Denmark's neck. Denmark dropped his hands from his collar and snaked them around his lover's waist pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"Holy Roman Empire!" I yelled glad there was a sound proof bubble around closet.

"Where!" Italy gasped looking around.

"There!" Cat said pointing at Germany.

"Cat! We don't even know that for a fact it's just a theory! Don't go getting Italy's hopes up!"

"What theory?" Germany asked, confused about who Holy Roman Empire is. Cat went to the computer. She quickly pulled up a picture as I started to explain.

"Holy Roman Empire was a little kid who was very good friends with Italy when he was little and everyone thought he was a girl... Or Austria did." I ignored Austria going to the Emo corner.

"Anyways, They got very close right before HRE had to go to war. In fact right before he left him and Italy kissed, but HRE never returned. All the fangirls noticed something odd about HRE-"

"Odd? There was nothing odd about Holy Roma!" Italy snapped.

"Not like that Italy, this is what she means." Cat said holding the laptop next to Germany's Head.

They all stared at the screen in disbelieve. Their on the screen in all his glory was the Holy Roman Empire, looking like a much younger version of the German sitting next to it. I snapped my fingers and Germany was wearing a funny hat like HRE'S and a black cape.

"Prussia? Is it true? Is Germany really HRE?" Italy asked tearing his eyes away from Germany. Prussia was paler than usual. Slowly very slowly His head moved up and down in a nod. Italy tackled Germany again, for similar reasons as last time.

I felt the room begin to spin…. Too much blood, both seen and lost… I felt myself slump forward.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" If there it's one way to keep from fainting was falling from a 25 foot ceiling. I closed my eyes waiting for impact, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes open to see my face was buried in a pink cloth. Strange… I pulled back to see I was in someone's arms. I glanced up to see Russia looking down at me, surprise and concern playing on his feature. Oh I get it now Russia caught me and my face was in his scarf. I hugged him around the neck.

"Thank you for catching me, Большой Брат России (Big brother Russia) !" I Cried before hopping out of his arms.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Romano asked. I giggled, he was holding onto Cat, so cute!

"I was in the ceiling!~" I sang pointing at the vent I had only a minute ago been looking out of. The nations looked at the vent before looking back at me.

"... Why, aru?"

"Cause it's the perfect spying spot! I've been up there since you started Spin the bottle!" I laughed.

"You made the bottle stop on Denmark didn't you?" I turned to see Norway glaring at me, but his cheeks were pink so I knew he didn't mean it.

"If I hadn't messed with the game, Sweden would of went in with Japan, Canada with France, France with England, and You with China." I said.

"And why did you make the bottle land on Lili?" Switzerland growled.

"Cause I knew that you would end up beating him up before he could get anywhere near her." I said rolling my eyes.

_POP!_

I looked around and noticed the 2ps had vanished.

"Wow midnight all ready!"I asked shocked.

"I guess it's time to go to bed." Japan said walking over. I blushed and looked away, memories of what happen earlier flashed behind my eyes.

Cat snapped snapped her fingers and we all got flashed into our PJs again.

I walked over to the corner were Cat and I basicly claimed as ours And snuggled into my sleeping bag.

"Are you going to ignore Japan for the rest of eternity?" Cat asked plopping down next to me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Not for eternity... Just for the rest of my life." I said burying my head in my hands.

"How do you know we're not going to live forever? For all we know we could be new nations or something!" Cat said before slipping into a daydream about what she would do if she was a nation.

"Cat Come on! That would seriously never happen!" I said snapping it out of her day dream.

"No you come on! It would be awesome if we were nations!" Cat said. I did think about for about the millionth time... Me and Cat get on this topic often. We decided I would be Fiji or Brazil and Cat would be Antarctica, yes I know it's not a country, it's a continent but try explaining that to Cat.

"Ok I have to admit that would be like totally epic!" I said hoping to get her to laugh and forget what we were originally talking about.

"POLAND MOMENT!" She screamed, and we both broke down in laughter. The nations looked us rolling around on the floor in confusion, probably because Cat put up a sound proof bubble around us.

"So you talking to Japan tomorrow, da?" Cat said in a convincing Russia impression. I cursed under my breath, I thought my plan worked.

"Why? He probably hates me now! I'm the stupidest baka ever to walk this planet!"

"No you're not! Anyways Japan has like a major crush on you!" I stared at her like she was an idiot.

"Are you serious? I made a complete fool out of myself in front of him about 83 million times and invaded his personal space countless times! He hates me!" I wailed my face turning magenta as everything I did to Japan ran through my mind.

"Yes but in the anime we went into a full blow rant when Italy hugged him! He just blushed when you did anything that involved touching him! He kept on looking at you when he thought no one was looking and when you stood up for Korea and helped him prove that things can come from Korea he had a smile on his face! A honest to god smile! He usually argues just as much as China on that subject!" Cat listed off waving her arms around looking like Italy on a sugar rush.

I opened my mouth to argue but couldn't come up with an argument. I shut my mouth and hid my face in my pillow.

"You know we're leaving tomorrow..." Cat said. I nodded.

"Duh the shields going to break soon."She smiled the signature Italian grin.

"So after breakfast we tell the nations and figure out what happens now!" She said.

"but first sleep... Sleep is good..." I mumbled rooling over and drowning out what ever she was going to say after that and slipped into the bliss that was sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I cracked opened my eyes to see the bright sun filter through the window, I looked down on the hush and bustle of the city below. We were on the third floor of a building that I'm guessing it was a branch of the UN. We were surrounded by traditional style buildings, obviously Spanish in design, and next to what appeared to be a bay. As far as I could tell we're either in South or Central America or Spain.

I sat up and stretched, noticing none of the countries were up yet. Hmmm odd England, China, Japan and Lithuania are usually up before me... Then again yesterday was pretty hectic. I got dressed and walked towards the kitchen, then I saw the door slowly open and Cat bounce in, followed by a group of fairies, one Fiery red, one pale white and blue and the last one a pinkish orange color.

"I told you they would still be knocked out after yesterday, Fire!" She told the fiery red fairy. The opportunity was too good to pass up. I snuck up behind Cat and grabbed her clamping a hand over her mouth.

"It's Raping Time!" I whispered in her ear. She stiffened and let out a scream that sounded like a whisper with my hand over her mouth. I let go of her because I was shaking so hard from trying to contain my laughter. She spun around and saw it was me.

The next thing I knew I was sprawled out on the floor winded.

"Bitch." I mumbled rubbing the spot on my stomach that she had kicked.

"Whore." She said back.

"Love you!" I said giggling like a manic. Her face split into a grin.

"I like know right!" She squealed quietly.

"That had to be the weirdest conversation I have ever listened to." I spun around to see Canada sanding there still in his Pjs.

"Hi Canada! I didn't know anyone else was up!" I said.

"I woke up when Cat walked into the room, Speaking of which the barrier broke?"

"Yup! Fire, Snowflake and Coral took me exploring around the city!" She said pointing to each fairy in turn.

"What city are we in?" I questioned.

"Palma, Spain! It's really pretty out."

"So why did you wake up?" She asked Canada. He held up Kumajiro.

"He was hungry so I thought I would make Pancakes for breakfast this morning."

"I can help if you want?" I offered.

"Hey what am I? Chopped liver?" Cat whined. I sighed and handed her a Hetalia manga, I think it was RusChu.

"Be a good girl and let us cook." I said and she plodded down on her sleeping bag, engrossed with the book in seconds.

"Come on she'll be fine since the other are in here even if they are asleep." I told Canada as I walked into the kitchen.

Within ten minutes the intoxicating aroma of fresh pancakes filled the meeting hall. Slowly the nations began waking up as the smell made their stomachs growl. Cat came over and helped Canada and I serve the pancakes before drowning hers in syrup.

"So where are Sapph and I going to stay after we get out of here?" Cat questioned. The nations shared a look.

"We haven't talked about it..." Germany said. I smiled of course they hadn't too much crap had happened for them to get an even normal level controlled meeting going.

"Well we better figure it out soon, the shield shattered last night." The nations stared at me with wide eyes. Cat held up three fingers, slowly she put down one finger, then two fingers down. Last one and...

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" America yelled, "We should like totally go to the beach to celebrate Dudes!"

"SI! My countries best beach is only about a twenty minute drive from here!" Spain said grinning.

"You mean Port D'alcudia?" I questioned.

"Of course, mi amiga!" He said. Top... Eighth... Beach... in the World!

"I'm in!" I said waving around my arms Like Japan after his trip to Italy... I didn't know my arms bent that way...

"I'd rather not." Cat said stiffly.

"But Cat!" I whined, stuffing my last bite of pancake in my mouth. She didn't say anything.

"Cat come on it's one of the top ten beaches in the world! I'm not passing this up!" I beg literally on my knees. She scowls.

"Pwease?" I say giving her my super cute can't say no puppy dog eyes or the 'sell your soul to the devil' puppy eyes as Cat has dubbed them. She bit her lip. "Fine but we have to sing one more song before we leave." She finally breaks down. I jump up and hug her.

"YEAAA!" I squeal. Then I noticed the evil glint in her eyes. What is she going to do? She walked over to her computer and plugs it into the amps and projector. I froze as the classical music starts playing.

"Really? Do you have a death wish?" I asked, glancing at the confused nations.

"You promised you're doing it with me." She smirked. By this time all the nations were staring at us. I walked up to the stage just as Cat began talking,

_"You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous. So I wrote a song about it, and it goes a little something like this!"_

I turned to the countries as the main music came on. Cat and I had a whole dance routine to this song so the countries were in for a surprise.

_"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Check it out now._

_I love those fat Americans._

_You know they so obnoxious._

_They always eating burgers._

_They always holding shotguns._

_And I love Mexicans._

_The way they mow my lawn._

_They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom huh._

_'Cause that's the way they roll._

_Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose_

_.If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,_

_they're out of control like a Chinese driver._

_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle_

_Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels._

_I love Jamaicans._

_Yeah, they cool, but they're always high,_

_so don't let them fool mon._

_And I love them Puerto Ricans,_

_Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,_

_I'm just playing and if you didn't know then_

_You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland._

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Check it out now._

_Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell_

_If you love the Outbackredneck Australians,_

_And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude,_

_And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth. Mamma mia!_

_And how could anyone hate the French._

_Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits._

_Brazilian girls is what you want,_

_Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk. (whistle)_

_I love Africans, but hold up a second._

_National Geographic says they're all butt-naked._

_Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?_

_They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose uh oh!_

_You're all on my checklist, Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast._

_They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,_

_Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis!_

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_All together now!_

_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep. (repeat 4x)_

_They hump sheep (repeat 3x)_

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance dance d-d-dance to the Stereotypes._

_Yeah. I'm just playing; you know I love you guys._

_But seriously, don't hump any sheep."_

I hit my final pose with Cat, panting slightly from Dancing and singing our hearts out to the most inappropriate song to sing in front of the Hetalia cast.

Speaking of the Nations they all stared at us with wide eyes and jaws sagging, but murder was written in their eyes. Minus America, Russia, Prussia, Germany, and all the countries not mentioned in the song, they were all laughing their asses off.

Cat grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. "RUN BITCH RUN!" Like I needed to be told twice!

**_(No time skip like a Pewdiepie time skip!)_**

We arrived at the beach after the nations caught us, lucky for us America and Russia didn't take offence to the song and helped the others that the song failed to mention protect us until the ones that wanted to kill us calmed down.

America ran up to us in his American flag swim trunks. Yes its turn all the countries wore their flags on their bathing suits. SOOO CUTE!

Anyways he offered to get us swimsuits and since we decided to be lazy. He throws something at us. It was string Bikini bottoms. I got up and falcon punched him.

"OWWWW!"

"Um America you do realize that we are girls right? We need tops!" Cat said blushing and placing on her stomach. Oh... That's why she didn't want to come. CRAP!

"I know I just had an awesome on how to decide who you should live with." He whined. By this point all the other nations gathered to see why I falcon punched America. I shared a look with Cat.

"What is it?" I sighed. He pulled out a bag.

"I have bikini tops of all the country flags, you pick out a top at random and who's ever flag you get you stay with." I was shocked.

"Someone check America's head! He got a good idea!" Cat screamed. After we stopped laughing I reached into the bag and pulled out a top. It was a plain white Sports bra style top but it had straps, and right in the middle of the top was a big red circle. I blushed and looked at Japan. He blushed to. Before we said anything Cat bounded up and dug her arm around in the bag and pulled out a top similar to mine only it had a think green stripe on the left side and a red one on the right.

"Wait... does this mean I go with Italy or Romano?" She asked.

"Both we live together." Italy said pulling her into a hug. She laughed and pulled me to the girl's dressing room. As soon as she entered her cheery smile fell.

"What are we going to do?" She whispers urgently not wanting to alert the nations outside. I frowned; Cat hated showing people her body mostly because of what happened.

"Put the top on, I have an idea." I said as I took off my shirt and placed my new bathing suit on. It fit perfectly… I'm going to let it slide that America somehow knew I was a 34B and that Cat was a 32B. I blame France and Prussia.

I looked over at Cat and she was fidgeting. Her top contrasted nicely with her pale skin and I tried not to stare.

Her stomach was perfectly sculpted and would make many girls jealous if it wasn't for the large jagged 'X' shaped scar that started over her breast and ended about the same height as her navel.

"Please stop looking at me." Cat whispered, sitting on the ground pulling her knees to her chest. I sighed.

"Cat, I know the scar by memory by now." I said pulling her to her feet.

"So how are we going to hid this?" She whispered not looking at me.

"A) we put a t-shirt over it-" She shook her head.

"No I don't want to upset the Italians because I refuse to wear their flag."

"Then option two it is!" I said summoning a piece of white fabric like the swimsuit was made out of and a handful of safety pins.

"Raise your arms over your head." I instructed. She complied and I wrapped the fabric around her and pinned it on to her top, changing the bikini to a tankini. To top it off I got out my bedazzler and made a sparkly tomato on the left side corner. As I worked her faced gained the cheerful smile it normally had.

"I love it!" She squealed hugging me as I finished. As we exited the changing room, the other girls came out all adorned in their swimsuits.

Ukraine was wearing a simple royal blue one piece that downplayed her 'large tacts of land' and made her look more proportional.

Hungary had a jade halter bikini with a black star design on her left breast. She also wore big black sunglasses and a smirk.

Belarus had pulled her long hair into a high ponytail and wore a white string bikini with red, blue and black polka dots. But the strangest thing was the small non creepy smile on her face.

Belgium had a sunflower yellow strapless bikini and skirt set. She was laughing with Seychelles who was adorned a strapless red bikini boy short combo.

Liechtenstein had taken her bow out and was bouncing on the balls of her feet wearing a bright pink two piece ruffle swim suit that made her newly changing body look beautiful and more developed. As did Wy and Monaco in similar bathing suits only Wy's was white and Monaco's was lilac.

Taiwan was in a pink with black spots halter top and black boy shorts. She was talking to Vietnam wore a honey dew colored one shouldered one-piece with midnight blue and silver swirls climbing up the side.

In words that guys would understand, they all looked totally smoking hot!

Liechtenstein was the first to notice us, giving us a warm smile.

"Hello Ms. Sapphire and Ms. Cat! You both look really pretty, but why are you wearing Mr. Italy's, Mr. Romano's and Mr. Japan's flags?" She asked sweetly, drawing the others girls attention. They checked out our outfits and smiled at us, even Belarus. IT WAS CREEPY!

"You both look hot," Belgium said with a smirk, as all the other girls nodded, "but seriously? What's with the flags?" Cat quickly explained America's idea. The female nations giggled.

"I bet you're both happy with those arrangements." Belgium laughed.

"Before we go on with anything else, can someone please tell me why Belarus isn't trying to kill me like she has for the past few days?" I questioned, she really was starting to freak me out more than usual. She laughed.

"I thought you were competition, trying to get between me and big brother. But now I know that you don't care for Big brother in that way and have eyes only for Japan, I don't hate you now. Plus you are a strong source of entertainment." She giggled. I sweat dropped. She held out a hand.

"Why don't we start over? I'm Natalya Арловская, or Belarus." She said smiling. Cat had a confused look on her face and I can only guess what was going through her head. I decided not to question it.

"Hi I'm Sapphire and this is Cat, my slightly crazy roommate." I said using the same intro I did the day we landed in this crazy world. Had it really only been three days since then? Back to reality brain.

"We better head out and show the boys!" Vietnam chuckled.

"Have you guys ever been to one of their beach parties before?" Cat asked bouncing on her toes.

"Nope!" Ukraine chuckled, "We're excited to see the reactions." We smirked along with them and we headed out.

The boys had already broken into their own little groups each doing different things. No one noticed us until, Liechtenstein, **_sweet_** little Liechtenstein let out a long loud whistle.

"Over here boys!" she called. The boys' attention slowly drifted to us and the results were amusing to say at least.

All the guys' jaws dropped. America who was playing Volleyball with Canada, France and England got hit in the head so hard he fell over. But he dug his face out of the ground and looked at us again, sand dripping from his mouth. Prussia fell off his Jet Ski he had been racing with Spain.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, and saw Cat and the other girls do the same out of the corner of my eyes. But a chuckle got past Wy's lips and we all lost it. After we got up off the ground from rolling in the sand with laughter, we saw the guys had snapped out of their trances.

"Hey Cat? Didn't America give you a Bikini?" Italy asked. She paled, not that she could get much paler.

"She's pretty self-conscious so I helped her turn it into a Tankini." I said honestly, leaving out why she was this way.

"Aw come on it can't be that bad!" Prussia said, "What is it an embarrassing birthmark?"

"A girl's body is her business and her business only!" Hungary growled stepping in front of Cat and me. In fact all the girls made sort of a circle around us.

"I'm sure at one point there was something you hid from everyone, so Leave Cat alone!" Liechtenstein snapped, practically giving Switzy a heart attack. All the girls nodded in agreement. Cat smiled blinking back tears.

"Thanks girls!" She cried hugging them. We slowly broke up and went to do different activities. Cat headed over to the Jet skis and Germany offered to show her how to ride them. I was about follow but then-

"Sapphire-kun? Could I talk to you for a minute?" I turned around to see Japan. I nodded, a lump forming in my throat. Was he going to tell me that he didn't want to house me and he got someone else to take me?

We walked away from the crowd of nation and went a few hundred yards down the beach. I saw a sea pool. Ohhh! ADD activated! I pulled Japan over and knelt down next to it.

"Oh cool!" I squealed looking at the mini fishes and other water life move around in the pools. Japan smiled slightly.

"You like the water?" He asked as I reached in trying to catch a blue crab with my hands. I shrugged.

"When Cat and I got our powers we each got slight control over an element each. I got the most control over Fire. Cat got the most power over Water. I guess I like water because I don't understand it, just like Cat doesn't get fire and I don't think I'll ever get water and she'll probably never get a good understanding of fire." I explained. He nodded.

"That would make something more interesting, unlike if you knew everything about a topic." I smiled.

"Yeah if someone tried to teach me anything about fire it would be as boring and annoying as if you had to go to a Japanese culture class." He winced.

"I would get myself kicked out of that class." He said.

"Really? That doesn't sound like a polite thing to do," I giggled at his face. He gave me a completely serious look before answering.

"Polite or not, I rather sit through ten of England's presentations then go to a class on my own culture! I've lived through it and the history books never get anything right!" I laughed as he just stared at me, an amused glint in his eyes. Suddenly water was sprayed over us. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Prussia on his Jet Ski.

"Hey love birds! Just kiss already!" he yelled at us over the roar of the engine. Cat pulled up next to him on her Jet Ski.

"Seriously Prussia! Leave them alone!" I also heard her mumble something that sounded like, "Japan won't kiss her with an audience."

"Aw come on Kitty Cat." I smirked; oh Cat absolutely hates being called a Kitty. As if on cue a large tick mark grew on her face.

She waved her hand at him,

"CACHINNUS." She said. A large wave rose up and tipped Prussia's Jet Ski over knocking him into the water. When he resurfaced he spit a large fish out of his mouth.

"I feel bad for the fish." Japan said. I bursted out laughing. Prussia had gotten out of the water and went sulking back to the others. I walked over to the Jet Ski that somehow flipped itself back over.

"Hey Japan? Do you know how to ride this thing?" I asked. He looked torn.

"B... Yeah I know how to ride it. Would you like it if I showed you?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I want you to take me for a ride!" I giggled hopping onto the back it. He sat down in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight. He stiffened before relaxing into my touch. We started it up and soon we were flying over the water, my laughter flying behind us.

I noticed Cat pull up on our left and Romano pull up on our right. Japan slowed to a stop so we could see what they wanted.

"Sup guys!" I said.

"Hey Sapph! Hey Japan!"

"Hello, Cat-San, hello Romano-San."

"First, America told me you had to wear this." He hands me a life jacket.

"Stupid things are uncomfortable." I grumble but I put it on anyways.

"Ok now the real reason we came over. You guys wanna race?" He questioned smirking at us. I frowned.

"We have more weight on our Jet ski, well never win. You two have to double up!"

"Fine," Cat said pulling over to the dock. Cat hopped off hers just as Romano pulled over. He patted the seat behind him, and she raised an eyebrow,

"Not going to happen. I've seen your brother drive on the anime; I don't trust you driving either." He pouted and opened his mouth to protest.

"If I may interject, I don't trust you Italians at driving anymore either." Japan said. He scowled but moved back so Cat could take the controls.

"Cat's a pure blood Italian too." I whispered into Japan's ear. He cringed.

"I pray that no one can be as bad a driver as Italy." He said and I nodded.

"Hey, China!" I yelled over to the long haired nation, who let his hair down since we were at the beach (insert mental fangirl swoon). He looked up,

"Yes, Aru?"

"Romano, Cat, Japan and I are having a race, would you mind judging?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Of course not!" he said smiling.

"Ok, the race will be a giant loop, you have to go a half a mile down the beach, far enough put to pass that first line of buoys, another half a mile that way and then first group to pass this dock wins!" Cat yelled. I nodded that seemed fair. Japan pulled up next to Cat and Romano.

"Ready... Set... GOOO!" China yelled and we shot forward. We raced neck and neck. We flew down the length of the beach spraying a few countries in our wake.

"Hey!" Hungary yelled, shaking water from her hair.

"Sorry! Can't talk racing!" Cat yelled. I laughed.

"Only you would say that." I thought.

"I know! Aren't I the best?" I heard in my head... It sounded like Cat... In  
my head... She heard me in my head...

"AHHHHHHHHH!" We thought-screamed together.

"Holy Germans! We have some kind of telepathic connection!" Cat thought as she turned the second turn, Japan and me right behind her. The realization thing took longer than I thought.

"You know what this means?" I questioned. I could tell she was grinning now because I was looking back at her now, we had pulled to the lead.

"We're getting better!" Cat squealed, splashing me with her wake as she passed us on the final turn.

We had gotten our powers a little under eight years ago and they were still kinda weak. I mean I could control fire, Cat water, and we could both summon things from nearby, heal ourselves and to some extent others, six trickery spells between us and slightly control nature. To do other stuff we either needed to be in a life or Death situation, or be knocked out when we are in the middle of doing a situation. They hadn't grown that much but being self-taught that was kinda expected. So this was huge for us.

I snapped out of my internal monologue and smirked as we neared the dock. We were literally right next to each other. If I wanted to I could have pushed Romano off the back off their Jet ski.

"Go Japan!"

"Show them how Italians drive Cat!" I looked up to see the rest of the nations were behind China on the dock. China was holding a checkered flag and Spain had a camera. Where did they get those...

" Remember rule 32 of our Hetalia rules!" Cat said in our heads.

" Thou shall not question the power of Hetalia!" I laughed," this head stuff will take some getting used to." I added as an afterthought.

"Yes, yes it will now see you at the finish line!" She said gunning the engine, shooting forward.

"Nihon, Floor it!" I screamed squeezing him tight. He heard me and we shot forward, quickly catching up. A flash went off blinding me. When I blocked open my eyes again, I was about five feet from the dock and Japan had turned us around.

"Who won?" Cat and I asked at the same time. China shrugged.

"It was too fast for me to see, Spain?" He asked. Spain handed the camera and China flipped to the picture.

"And the Winners are... CAT AND ROMANO!'' The dock erupted in cheers and Cat High-Fived Romano.

"That was fun." Japan said moving off the Jet ski as we docked, and held a hand out to help me off.

"Yeah, yeah it was." I said grabbing his hand. I then remembered I never found out what Japan was going to tell me.

_**(I dub you Sir Loin of Beef)**_

I climbed up the side of one of the few rocky cliffs on the beach just reaching the top before Cat. I quickly pulled Japan up and hugged him.

"Yeah we won!" I squealed. The whole day us four, Romano, Cat, Japan, and I, had been competing over Random activities. They had won Kayaking, Jet Ski and sand castle building. We so far had won Volleyball, the water balloon fight and now rock climbing.

"We're tied now!" Cat said pulling Romano over the edge.

"More importantly, look at the view!" I said, the sun was just starting to dip behind the horizon.

"Oh wow!" Cat breathed.

"I wish I had a camera." Japan mumbled. I laughed.

"You forget who you're with, Nihon!" I said. For some reason I've been calling him Nihon all day... I wonder why?

I passed Japan's camera to him and he started snapping pictures. I giggled softly at how content he looked. Cat took a step forward in awe, and that's when it happened.

Her foot caught on a stone she fell forward into Romano, sending them teetering at the edge of the 30 foot cliff. Japan lunged forward as they began to fall grabbing the back of Cat's bathing suit.

PING, PING, PING, PING, PING

All of the safety pins ripped out of Cat's bathing suit. Japan was left with the fabric I added on to Cat's suit in his fist, as the two tumbled over.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They yelled as they tumbled through the air, the force of the fall separating them. They fell towards the Volley ball pit and I let out a sigh of relief When I say Cat get caught by Prussia and Romano by Spain.

I felt fear, sadness, and pain come over the link. Cat was on the verge of a mental break down.

"Sorry about this Nihon!" I yelled gripping his arm and teleporting us down to the ground. Teleportation was not fun, imagine being ripped into a million partials and all those partials zooming at light speed to where you want to go. Yup not fun and it uses a lot of energy, if I wasn't going on Adrenalin I probably would have passed out.

We reached the ground and Prussia was laughing his stupid laugh.

" Keseseseseseses, What's with you girls, and falling from high places?" He noticed her top was back to its bikini state.

"Oh and we get to see what you were hiding to! Come on I'm sure it's not that -" he stopped his voice fading and his eyes widening. Tears welded up in her eyes.

"Not that bad, huh?" She snapped leaping from his arms. Everyone gasped and paled at the scars her and I tried so hard to cover up. I winced.

"Cat..." Romano whispered as if scared to break the silence , "What the hell happened?" She let out a cold laugh.

"Like you would care!" She whispered, "Like anyone would care for a filthy pathetic scared freak!" She yelled running as fast as she could down the beach. We watched her vanish done the beach before They turned to me. I bit my lip.

"Romano, come with me! Everyone else make a bonfire. I figure when we get Cat to come back it'll be story time." I said before running after Cat, Romano on my heels. We found her about two miles down the shore curled into a little ball. I winced when I heard the heart wrenching sobs. I pushed Romano forward.

"I always say that she's loved and she's not a freak. I think she needs someone else to tell her this time." I whispered in his ear. He blushed but walked over to Cat none the less.

"Cat..." He whispered. She looks up as he plodded down next to her on the sand.

"You going to tell me you hate me and I'm a freak just like everyone else?" Romano looked taken back at her harsh tone.

"Wha-" But Cat wasn't done.

"I understand if you don't want to share your home with me, no one ever cares about a worthless freak like me." I saw the years weld up in her eyes.

"As soon as anyone sees these scars they leave me, only Sapph ever stayed, even when I'm being a burden with my stupid nightmares that I should be able to take care of myself and she's even trying to make me stop hurting myself. But she's the only one who will ever even like me-" Romano silenced her by jerking her chin up and placing his mouth on hers. He pulled back after a second and stared into her wide eyes.

"You are not a freak." He said stressing every syllable.

"But-"

"But nothing, you are a beautiful, fun, bubbly, random young woman. All the nations love you, and would never dream of leaving you. You are never a burden, and being afraid of something even if it's just a nightmare is normal. It means you're human. And you are coming home with me and fratello, because... I-I... Ti amo, Cat." He whispered at the end. Tears weld up in her eyes and she hugged Romano and started crying into his chest. I walked over as he started to rub circles in her back.

"I told you Cat, I would never leave you and neither will the Hetalians, we're your friends or in Romano's case Boyfriend." Romano turned red.

"Only if Cat agrees." He mumbled.

"Si, Ja, Da, Oui, Shi, Dy, Kyllä, Igen, Hai, Sic, Tak, I don't know half of the langues I just said yes in but A million times yes." She said pulling her face out of his chest. He smiled and placed a small kiss on her nose making her giggle.

"Come on, Cat. Let's get back to the others. That is if you're ready to tell them, if you aren't we can stay here a little longer." I said soothingly. She nodded and stood up.

"No, I want to get this over with." I nodded and Romano grabbed her hand. I smiled and we walked back in silence. By the time we got back the sun had fully set and the moon hung in the sky. All the nations sat around the bonfire roasting marshmallows, chatting lightly but the air held a certain tension. As soon as they noticed us they fell silent. A flash went off and I stared at Hungary, an eyebrow raised.

"I had to get the new couple on camera!" She said raising her hands in defense. That's when everyone else noticed the twos intertwined hands.

"Congrats!"

"Aw you two make a cute couple.

"Nice score, Romano!"

"Keep him in line, Cat!"

"I'm happy for you, fratello!"

"Quiet!" I yelled they all fell silent, "I'm sure you're all happy about their new relationship, but Cat wants to get this over with." I explained. Cat grabbed my hand.

"I don't want to talk about this so can we do it this way." She asked, I nodded and almost instantly got bombarded with a stream of memories. I couldn't make heads or tails of the memories because they rushed too suddenly. I gasped and nearly dropped to my knees. I took a deep breath and stuck my hand into the flames. I could feel the heat on my hand but I didn't burn.

"Ponite praeterito." I said and the flames grew larger and turned bright purple. In the middle of the screen appeared three people, laughing and chasing each other through a meadow.

One was a tall, tan man around 25 with nicely toned muscles, short dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Next was a tanned woman with crinkles around her eyes as if she was always smiling. She also only in her late twenties and had lightly curly brown hair and sparking green eyes.

The last person was a young girl only around two or three, her pearly white hair flew behind her as she ran, her pale lips stretched into a large grin and happiness shining in her eyes.

"Guys met my parents." Cat said.


End file.
